Séduction et sentiments
by junon2
Summary: Stiles étudie en Angleterre à Oxford. Il n'est pas spécialement heureux aussi loin des siens et avec une petite amie volage. Pourtant une rencontre va chambouler sa vie... Univers alternatif, Sterek et lycanthropie. Multi couple.
1. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre peut changer u

**Séduction et sentiments**

_**Auteur**__**:**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Correctrice**__**:**_Miyakano

_**Paring:**_ Derek et Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey et Erica Reyes, Allison Argent et Scott McCall, Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore

_**Genre:**_ drame, réconfort, amitié, romance…

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de **Teen****Wolf**(JeffDavis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses et la charmante Élisabeth.

_**Résumé**__**:**_ Stiles étudie en Angleterre à Oxford. Il n'est pas spécialement heureux aussi loin des siens et avec une petite amie volage. Isolé et déprimé, c'est un nouveau groupe de travail à l'université, qui va lui faire découvrir des gens bien différents de ceux qu'il côtoie quotidiennement et il va entrer dans un cercle assez fermé mais si proche d'une famille... Stiles va voir sa vie chambouler de manière assez radicale.

_**Note**__**de**__**l'auteur**__**:**_ Une petite fic à chapitres, un univers alternatif, mais ils restent des lycanthropes quand même. Aucun lien avec la série si ce n'est les personnages et leur caractère et certains couples. Et oui, moi je rêvais de voir Erica et Isaac en couple ! Et j'ai fait au mieux pour respecter le système d'étude d'Oxford avec ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net … Désolée si je me plante un peu.

_**Avertissement**__**:**_certaines choses sont assez sombres dans l'histoire de Stiles dans la fic, désolée pour le côté déprimé du personnage. C'est aussi ce qui explique son côté silencieux au début de la fic, vous me connaissez pour moi : un Stiles qui va mal est un Stiles silencieux.

La fanfic est un « cadeau » à**Miyakano****et****Clina9**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre peut changer une vie**

Stiles n'est pas franchement à l'aise. Il n'a pas trop l'habitude de sortir de l'université en dehors de quand il retourne chez lui. En tout cas, il n'est jamais venu de ce côté-ci de la ville. C'est plutôt un beau quartier d'ailleurs. Mais il n'est pas là pour visiter. Non, il vient pour retrouver un autre étudiant de sa promotion avec qui il travaille en groupe depuis environ un mois, depuis la rentrée des vacances et le changement des groupes. Ils doivent être capables de travailler avec n'importe qui et de s'adapter, alors les groupes changent. Du coup, Élisabeth n'est plus dans le même groupe, ni personne qu'il connaît vaguement. Il sait bien qu'il est le seul à être touché et perturbé de ne plus être avec eux. Eux, ses amis comme il les appelle par commodité, ils peuvent faire sans lui. Après tout, c'est plus ses notes de cours et ses neurones qu'ils apprécient, son côté exotique aussi. Il est Californien, alors même s'il ne vient pas de Los Angeles, ça fait bien pour Élisabeth de dire qu'elle sort avec lui. Pour le reste, il sait très bien que sa fidélité n'est même pas un mot. Mais il n'a pas vraiment de connaissances ici, et il est un peu spécial. Alors il s'accroche un peu de gens qu'il connaît un minimum. Pour lui, cela finira avec son diplôme. Une fois les études finies, il retournera chez lui, près des siens et tentera d'oublier ces années passées ici en Angleterre, ou au moins il ne retiendra pas que la merveilleuse aventure d'avoir pu étudier à Oxford.

Isaac l'a convié à venir travailler chez lui avec Erica, sa petite amie. Les deux jeunes hommes se sont retrouvés dans le même groupe de travail. Le blond s'est rapidement pris d'amitié pour Stiles. Ce dernier n'a pas trop compris ce que le plus vieux lui trouve, ni pourquoi il lui offre toujours un sourire amical et doux. Néanmoins, Isaac a vu quelque chose en Stiles, qui l'a touché et il l'a pris en quelque sorte sous sa protection. Moins d'une semaine après leur rencontre officielle, compte tenu du fait qu'ils sont dans le même cursus depuis le début mais le nombre d'étudiants en psychologie ne leur a pas permis de faire vraiment connaissance avant, Isaac lui a présenté Erica. La blonde sexy et pulpeuse l'a dévisagé moins d'une minute avant de littéralement lui sauter dessus. La jeune femme l'a enlacé avant de lui plaquer une bise sonore sur la joue gauche, laissant une jolie trace de rouge à lèvre. Elle est l'antithèse presque parfaite d'Isaac. Mais ils forment un couple amoureux et soudé. Stiles les envie. Élisabeth et lui sont loin d'être un couple aussi parfait. Sa petite amie à lui préfère passer ses nuits dans le lit des sportifs et autres que le sien. Mais il préfère ne pas y penser. Il sait que leur relation est morte et que bientôt il sera célibataire. Il ne reste que parce qu'elle est la seule qu'il connaît ici. Enfin, plus vraiment mais en un mois dire qu'Isaac et Erica sont ses amis lui semble précipité. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est arrivé à l'adresse indiquée, un vaste immeuble de 5 étages qui semblent luxueux et bien entretenu. Stiles aimerait vivre dans un quartier aussi paisible et calme, loin des bruits des dortoirs de l'université. Il soupire avant de pousser la porte d'entrée.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux boites aux lettres et repère celle portant le nom qu'Isaac lui a donné. Il habite au cinquième étage et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Mais un peu d'exercice ne lui fera pas de mal. Il remarque aussi qu'il n'y a qu'un appartement par étage. Ils doivent être vastes. Ce n'est pas comme chez lui, à Beacon Hills, les gens ont des maisons plutôt. Il découvre encore des choses après quelques mois dans ce pays. Stiles prend son souffle, il n'a pas forcément une bonne respiration avec ses crises de paniques et son manque d'entraînement. Il monte en courant les escaliers. Il est en retard, se repérer dans cette ville anglaise n'est pas facile pour lui. Il finit par arrive au cinquième complètement essoufflé mais continue au pas de course... Sauf qu'il percute quelque chose de dur et se retrouve les fesses par terre. Ce genre de chose humiliante n'arrive qu'à lui. Stiles relève les yeux vers ce qu'il s'est pris de plein fouet et tombe sur un regard froid et neutre qui le fixe intensément. L'inconnu a la peau blanche, une bouche charnue, des yeux captivants et un corps musclé presque sculpté. La définition même de la beauté masculine selon Stiles, le genre de mec sur qui il se retourne. Il n'a jamais eu de problème avec sa double attirance, sa bisexualité comme on dit. Et il aurait rougi si le regard posé sur lui n'était pas aussi dur et glacial. Le jeune homme se relève plus pour la forme et frotte son jeans. Ses yeux chocolats se fixent sur le sol, il bouge les mains, embarrassé. Le regard ne le quitte pas. Il a l'impression que l'autre l'observe de la tête aux pieds, sans gêne ni retenue. L'homme le dévore littéralement du regard. On dirait qu'il veut le manger, sûrement qu'il est en colère. Stiles entrouvre la bouche pour s'excuser mais rien ne sort comme son. Il se sent intimidé à un point... Et les yeux bleus perçants ne le quittent pas, s'arrêtant sur chaque partie de son anatomie.

« Tu vas me le traumatiser, arrête ! » Déclare la voix impérieuse et ironique d'Erica. Stiles se penche un peu et aperçoit son amie d'université dans le dos de l'inconnu, mains sur les hanches. L'interpellé tourne la tête, lui jette un regard avant de fixer de nouveau l'étudiant. La belle blonde ajoute : «Continue comme ça et il ne voudra plus jamais nous adresser la parole ! »

Erica dépasse l'homme en le poussant légèrement et vient enlacer Stiles. Par-dessus son épaule, le jeune homme observe l'autre discrètement. Mais l'étreinte de son amie est protectrice et rassurante comme à chaque fois. Erica est tactile comme personne, et semble tout soigner à coup de câlins. En tout cas, Isaac ne se formalise pas quand elle empoigne avec beaucoup de force Stiles pour le serrer contre elle et le réconforter. En dehors d'Élisabeth, qui a tendance à limiter leurs contacts physiques depuis quelques temps, elle est la seule qu'il laisse approcher aussi près. Il accepterait peut-être de la part d'Isaac, mais ce dernier est plus du genre à lui sourire ou lui taper sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, ce dernier apparaît à côté de l'autre homme. Il laisse son regard errer sur sa petite amie, Stiles et l'inconnu avec un sourire mystérieux. Finalement, la belle blonde le libère et lui plaque de nouveau une bise sonore sur la joue. C'est un rituel entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Et Stiles est sûr d'avoir la trace des lèvres parfaites peintes en rouge sur la peau. Mais il n'oserait pas râler. Erica peut faire peur quand on voit comment elle envoie balader les emmerdeurs. Il lance un regard à Isaac avec un sourire un peu timide et perdu. Le regard bleuté, qui ne le quitte pas et se balade sur lui le met mal à l'aise, tout comme le silence obstiné de l'inconnu.

« Salut Stiles. Je suppose qu'aucune de ses deux brutes n'a fait les présentations. » Déclare d'une voix toujours paisible et calme Isaac. « Stiles, je te présente mon frère aîné, Derek. Derek, Stiles mon ami de l'université. Derek est aussi à Oxford mais il a déjà été diplômé en sciences sociales. Il se spécialise. »

« Euh … Enchanté et désolé de t'avoir bousculé... » Murmure, les joues un peu rouges Stiles.

« T'inquiète, il n'a rien senti ! C'est un roc ce mec, insensible en prime ! » Ajoute avec une grimace Erica avant de saisir le bras de Stiles et de le tirer vers la porte d'entrée.

Derek se contente de lever les yeux au plafond avec un soupir bruyant. Isaac rigole quelques secondes avant de suivre Erica et Stiles à l'intérieur. Et étrangement, l'aîné les suit et va s'installer au bar qui sépare la cuisine de la partie salle à manger – salon. Les trois amis prennent place dans le salon sous le regard de Derek, qui observe avec curiosité la dynamique du trio. Erica se montre très maternelle avec l'Humain et Isaac a un côté protecteur et rassurant. Derek est cependant plus intrigué par Stiles, qu'il observe et analyse. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et se met lui aussi à travailler tout en buvant une tasse de thé pendant que ses cadets préparent leur exposé.

* * *

Les heures ont passé sans qu'il ne le remarque. Stiles s'est habitué au regard brûlant de Derek, qui vient parfois le frôler. Et puis, il est avec Isaac et Erica. On ne s'ennuie pas avec eux. Ils ont bien avancé et il est relativement content. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres, devenu rare ces derniers temps. Mais il se sent bien avec ses deux nouveaux amis, à sa place et comme s'il avait une valeur en dehors de son QI élevé. Il n'a pas l'impression non plus que ses bavardages et mouvements constants les dérangent, contrairement à sa petite amie et ses amis. Car au fond les amis de Stiles sont plus ceux d'Élisabeth. Lui est juste là, en dehors du groupe sauf quand il peut servir ou qu'elle peut se vanter de sortir avec un Californien... Mais il s'y est fait et laisse couler. Il ne souffre plus de la situation. Il se sent juste seul. Il aimerait rentrer à Beacon Hills, mais il a la chance d'avoir une bourse à Oxford. Alors, il reste avec pour but de finir plus vite ses études pour retrouver son chez lui.

« Bon va falloir y aller ou on va être en retard au bar. Et j'ai pas encore envie de me chopper une remarque de Miss perfection ! » Déclare Erica après avoir regardé l'horloge sur la cheminée en marbre.

Stiles est un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec eux, mais il comprend. Ils ont leurs amis. Derrière lui, il entend Derek qui range ses affaires. De toute évidence, ils sortent en groupe. Stiles referme son cahier et range ses documents et son ordinateur portable dans son sac. La jeune femme a déjà enfilé sa veste en cuir et empoigné un casque de moto. C'est vrai qu'Isaac conduit une superbe bécane, même si Stiles n'y connaît rien. Lui, il a une vieille jeep restée en Californie et entretenue par son père. Elle lui manque par moment. Ici, il doit toujours se déplacer à pieds ou en transports en communs.

« Et tu viens Stiles ! » Ce n'est pas une proposition ni une question, qui sort de la bouche d'Erica. Ça sonne comme un ordre impérieux, qui attire les regards des trois hommes.

« Euh c'est à dire... » Commence Stiles cherchant vite fait une excuse bidon ou autre. Il ne désire pas s'incruster dans un groupe d'inconnus. La dernière fois ne fut pas une réussite. Et puis comment il va y aller ?

« Il n'y a pas de mais, ni de euh ni même de non qui tienne ! » Tempête la belle blonde en agitant son index sous son nez. C'est officiel cette femme lui fait peur et a tout d'une dominatrice. Isaac pouffe dans son dos, alors que Stiles tiens son sac et la fixe, les yeux ronds. « T'iras avec Derek, il a de la place dans sa bagnole... Et je suis sure qu'il meure d'envie de te la montrer sous toutes ses coutures. »

Stiles n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce que vient de dire Erica. Une voiture n'as pas de couture, sauf le tissu des siège... Mais il entend parfaitement le rire amusé d'Isaac, qui ne s'en remet de toute évidence pas. Il balade un regard entre les deux amoureux avant de lancer un bref regard à Derek. Ce dernier est imperturbable, mais fixe Erica avec un regard plus dur. Mais la jeune femme ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Quand les yeux de Derek reviennent sur lui, Stiles se sent rougir légèrement. Ce mec a vraiment un regard magnifique et perçant, qui le met un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'a rien dit depuis son arrivée, d'ailleurs. Et Stiles se voit mal imposer sa présence à Derek, mais refuser cela à Erica lui vaudra une mort douloureuse... Il veut bien parier tiens.

« Je peux aussi vous y rejoindre, tu sais... » Répond-il enfin. Erica grimace, pas satisfaite mais avant qu'elle ne réplique ou que Stiles poursuive, Derek sort de son mutisme.

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas. Tu peux venir avec moi... Sauf si tu préfères te battre avec Miss Autorité » Réplique Derek.

Le silence tombe dans la pièce. Stiles lance un regard à Derek. Non seulement ce mec est canon et attirant comme pas deux avec son corps parfait et ses yeux clairs, mais en plus il a une voix à se damner. Rauque et sensuelle, agréable et mélodieuse... Stiles a conscience qu'il s'extasie sur un son mais c'est plus fort que lui. Derek a tout pour l'attirer et le faire rêver. Au moins il lui reste cela, le rêve, parce qu'arriver à séduire ce genre de mec doit relever d'un vrai défis. Le jeune Californien remarque qu'Erica et Isaac semblent surpris. Mais par quoi exactement ? Derek leur lance un regard à tous les deux, fronce un sourcil et arbore un sourire mi moqueur mi autre chose d'indéfini... Mais son regard revient vite sur Stiles. Ce dernier n'est pas certain de vouloir se retrouver seul dans une voiture avec lui. Il va à coup sûr sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui ou refiler des envies de meurtres à son chauffeur improvisé. Faire confiance à un inconnu, dans un pays qui n'est pas le sien... Bon d'accord, c'est le frère d'Isaac, mais il ne connaît pas tant que cela son ami de cours... Mais entre le regard autoritaire d'Erica et l'expression de Derek … Il n'a pas envie d'argumenter ni de débattre à vrai dire. Ces trois-là dégagent une aura imposante et pourtant rassurante. Derek empoigne sa veste et lui lance un nouveau regard.

« Tu viens ? » Lance-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Stiles déglutit et attrape sa veste en suivant le mouvement, lançant un regard désespéré à Isaac qui lui fait un sourire rassurant. Dans quoi s'est-il encore embarqué ?

* * *

En fait, Derek a une voiture de luxe, une Chevrolet Camaro noire, dans laquelle on peut se mirer sans problème. Le genre de voiture qui coûte cher. La jeep ancienne de Stiles à côté fait office de voiture pour la casse. D'ailleurs, l'étudiant déglutit. Il est sûr que si quelqu'un raye cette bagnole ou la salie, il le paye le prix fort. Pour le moment, il reste là, immobile, bouche entrouverte de surprise et les yeux brillant d'admiration. Bien sûr, il n'est pas un méga fan de voiture ni un spécialiste, mais qui ne rêve pas de conduire ce genre de petit bijou ?

« Elle te plaît, on dirait. » Ironise légèrement Derek à ses côtés. « Aller monte, tu pourras en admirer l'intérieur pendant que je conduis. »

Stiles le suit et s'installe sur le siège passager. Il a toujours le regard brillant et observe tout sans s'arrêter sur rien. Son hyperactivité reprend le dessus, alors qu'il l'a canalisée depuis son arrivée à Oxford et surtout depuis sa relation avec Élisabeth. Elle ne supporte pas ses bavardages et gesticulations, du coup il a appris à se faire oublier et à ne plus bouger à force de brimades et autres remarques. Les sièges sont en cuir et elle semble équipée de plein de trucs intéressants. Rien à voir avec sa jeep, mais il l'aime sa vieille voiture. Derek lui lance un regard amusé et sur le coup Stiles se dit que oui, il veut bien qu'il lui montre sa Camaro sous toutes ses coutures, comme l'a dit Erica. Finalement, vu comme tapote sur le volant le conducteur, il se décide à s'asseoir correctement et à boucler sa ceinture. Il n'a pas tellement envie d'énerver Derek. Ce mec est certes hyper attirant, mais il dégage un côté autoritaire et imposant, qui écrase son entourage. Au fond, il n'a pas besoin de parler, rien que son langage corporel et ses regards suffisent à lui assurer obéissance. Enfin ça marche super bien avec Stiles en tout cas.

« Mais juste … Whow ! Elle est splendide ta voiture ! J'en avais jamais vu... Enfin si dans les magazines et les publicités mais en vrai non ! Ce n'est pas le genre de voiture qu'on trouve dans ma ville natale, aussi. Enfin moi j'ai juste une jeep, je l'adore même si elle est vieille et capricieuse... Mais bon elle roule et ne me fait pas défaut... Par contre, je n'avais jamais imaginé monter ou même conduire une voiture comme la tienne... Ah non non je demande pas à la conduire ! Je risquerais de la griffer et j'ose à peine imaginer la sanction que tu me donnerais... et je... je parle de trop. » S'interrompt brusquement Stiles, se rendant compte que son habitude de babiller à tout va lui est subitement revenue. « Désolé, je suis du genre bavard et quand je commence je n'arrête pas... Enfin je croyais avoir guérir ce truc-là, Éli' a raison de dire que je suis épuisant à toujours parler et bouger. Je me soigne ! Et je recommence... »

« Éli ? » Questionne brièvement Derek. Il ne semble pas ennuyé par le bavardage de Stiles. Il a juste un sourire étrangement satisfait sur les lèvres, comme s'il était content d'un truc.

« Élisabeth Lawford, ma euh ... petite amie je suppose. » Répond Stiles en déviant du regard vers la vitre.

Il n'a pas envie de parler d'elle ni de leur couple, s'ils en forment un. Néanmoins, il lance un rapide coup d'œil à Derek. Il ne sourit plus, il a un bref instant serré les dents, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Peut-être a-t-il eu une aventure avec elle, il est plutôt le genre de mec pour qui elle vendrait corps et âme. Derek lui lance à son tour un regard et Stiles juge plus prudent de s'intéresser au décor nocturne qui défile. Il remarque une moto qui les dépasse et le signe de main ainsi que la chevelure blonde de la passagère lui donne une idée précise de qui ils sont. Il sourit légèrement. Il aime bien la bécane d'Isaac aussi, mais il ne monterait sûrement pas dessus. Trouillard ? Un peu sur les bords.

« Tu supposes qu'elle est ta petite amie ? » Questionne le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ouais... faut lui demander à elle, elle doit avoir une vue plus objective de notre relation que moi... C'est juste qu'on fait, comment on dit ? Ah oui couple libre. Elle va voir où elle veut et moi, bah moi euh … passons. Bref elle est du genre à aimer un type de mec, et je ne fais pas franchement partie de la catégorie. Mais je suis loin de ma ville, je ne connais personne. Alors je suppose que je m'accroche à elle et ses amis par facilité, pour avoir un repère. Et après tout, une meuf aussi canon qui s'intéresse à moi... Enfin bref, pas intéressant pour un centime, je te l'accorde. Tu la connais peut-être ? T'es plutôt son type de mec et elle doit être ton type de fille. Sans vouloir te juger, parce qu'au fond j'en sais rien... Et oh mon Dieu, ça y est je recommence à dire tout et n'importe quoi... Désolé d'être saoulant. » Réplique Stiles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Derek va finir par le tuer ou le pousser hors de la Camaro s'il continue de le noyer sous son flot de paroles.

« Tu ne m'ennuies pas, j'aime bien ton babillage. » Réponds l'aîné à la surprise de l'Humain, qui tourne la tête vers lui pour l'observer. « Et à ta place, je la larguerais... Tu sembles mériter mieux qu'une salope finie. »

« Ah euh … ouais peut-être... Mais c'est un peu elle qui m'a abordé et qui domine... Bon je veux bien reconnaître qu'on ne forme pas un couple. Je dois être le seul qui l'agace et avec qui elle ne veut aucun contact... Seulement si je la largue … Enfin ça ne sera pas pire que maintenant, tu me diras, je serais toujours aussi seul. » Tente d'expliquer Stiles. Il se perd un peu dans ses idées et répliques. La remarque de Derek l'a un peu pris au dépourvu. On ne lui dit pas cela d'habitude, on en profite pour l'encourager à se taire. Pas Derek, il semble vraiment apprécier son côté bavard. Mieux, il donne l'impression de l'apprécier lui dans son entièreté.

« Tu nous as. » Se contente de renvoyer Derek avec un sourire et un regard que l'Humain ne décrypte pas. « Tu viens d'où Stiles ? »

« Beacon Hills, c'est une petite ville du Nord de la Californie. Et toi ? Enfin vous... Enfin vous êtes d'Oxford ou d'Angleterre, ça semble logique, tout le monde ne reçois pas une bourse pour Oxford comme moi et ne s'exile pas de l'autre côté d'un océan... » Réponds Stiles en ramenant son regard sur ses mains qui gigotent un peu. C'est étrange, ses tics reviennent, comme s'il se sentait suffisamment bien, comme quand il est avec les siens, pour être lui. Pourtant il ne connaît pas Derek plus que cela, ils viennent de se rencontrer.

« Effectivement, tu dois te sentir seul aussi loin de ta famille. On vient d'Irlande en réalité. » Explicite Derek en garant sa voiture habillement. « Et attends toi à recevoir une foule de questions toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. »

Avant que Stiles ne le questionne sur ce qu'il a voulu dire, il est sorti de la voiture et l'attend sur le trottoir. La moto d'Isaac est garée juste en face, mais le couple n'est pas là. L'humain sort à son tour en prenant son sac. Il fait attention à ne pas claquer trop fort la portière en la refermant. Derek verrouille sa voiture et lui saisit doucement le bras pour l'attirer à sa suite, comme s'il avait peur que Stiles ne parte en courant d'un seul coup. Ils entrent dans un bar irlandais à première vue, même si pour l'américain c'est juste un bar. Derek fait un signe de main au barman et se dirige vers une table au fond, où Isaac et Erica se sont installés avec d'autres jeunes. Stiles repère quelques couples dans l'attroupement. Il commence à stresser. Sortir avec ses deux amis de cours est une chose, se retrouver au centre d'un groupe soudé qui se connaît bien, une autre. Il appréhende et sursaute vaguement quand Derek le pousse délicatement sur l'épaule pour le forcer à avancer. Il n'a pas remarqué qu'il s'est arrêté. Il prend une inspiration et rejoint le groupe, mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant.

« Tiens tiens, c'est le mec de Derek ? » Questionne un des garçons avec un sourire ironique et il se prend un méchant coup de coude de la blonde vénitienne assise contre lui. « Quoi? Il est monté dans la Camaro ! T'en connais beaucoup des gens qui ont ce droit toi ? »

« Tsss continue comme ça Jack' et je t'étripe, défense de traumatiser mon petit Stiles ! » Tempête Erica en le fixant avec un véritable regard meurtrier.

Stiles est perdu. Il ne les connaît pas. Il ne comprend pas tout, si ce n'est que de toute évidence Derek accepte difficilement des gens dans la Camaro. Il sent ses joues brûler au sous-entendu qu'a fait l'inconnu sur sa relation à Derek. Ce dernier reste silencieux et se contente de fusiller du regard l'autre.

« Stiles étudie la psychologie avec Erica et moi, c'est un très bon ami... Essaye de ne pas le faire fuir Jackson dès le départ. » Intervient Isaac en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

« Isaac n'a pas tort, vous ne savez pas vous tenir ! » Déclare la brunette avec un accent chantant et mélodieux, qui offre à Stiles un sourire lumineux et amical. « Salut, je suis Allison et j'étudie la littérature anglaise. Ne prends pas mal, ils n'ont reçu aucune éducation mais tout brusques qu'ils sont, ils ne mordent pas. »

Son sourire avenant est communicatif et Stiles lui sourit amicalement à son tour. Elle semble être courtoise et vu son accent, elle est comme lui une étrangère dans cette ville. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle lui sourit aussi. Stiles lance un regard à Isaac qui lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Cela peut être étrange mais le blond calme et serein est un repère en ce moment pour le pauvre Humain. Erica se glisse plus proche du dénommé Jackson et un moment Stiles se demande si ce n'est pas risqué. Isaac recule aussi et le jeune homme s'installe sur la banquette. Derek prend étrangement place à côté de lui. Mais il ne se sent plus aussi intimidé depuis leur tête-à-tête dans la voiture. La seule personne, qui semble ne pas le remarquer, est la blonde vénitienne, qui sirote avec un air supérieur sa boisson. Elle ne regarde pas Stiles, pas intéressée. C'est une belle jeune femme, coiffée et vêtue avec classe, maquillée et parfaite. Jackson a un bras passé autour d'elle, et lui observe avec intérêt Stiles, comme les autres. C'est perturbant d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Stiles vient des USA... Et c'est un petit surdoué impressionnant. Surtout ne jamais parler de math ou sciences avec lui, où on est largué comme quand on cause à Lydia. » Déclare Erica provoquant un nouveau rougissement de Stiles.

Elle semble aimer le mettre en avant et le protéger. Il suppose qu'elle tente de l'intégrer un minimum en le présentant. La blonde vénitienne, Lydia par déduction, lâche sa paille et tourne son regard clair et perçant sur Stiles. Une lueur d'intérêt brille dans ses yeux. Elle grimace et dépose son verre sur la table sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi d'étudier la psychologie si tu es si doué en math et sciences. » Questionne-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

« Parce que c'est un domaine que je ne connais pas et que je suis curieux... Alors tant qu'à venir à l'autre bout du monde pour étudier, autant choisir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Math et sciences je pourrais toujours approfondir plus tard en rentrant chez moi. On a de bonnes universités pour tout ça. » Réplique en long Stiles, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Lydia le fixe de haut en bas, grimace et semble réfléchir. Les autres font silence, comme si son opinion était importante. Stiles soutient son regard sans ciller. Elle n'est pas la première à le regarder de haut et ne sera pas la dernière. Finalement, elle glisse sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Surdoué ? » Répète-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

« J'aurais dit avec une bonne mémoire et curieux plutôt. » Réplique Stiles sans la lâcher du regard. À ce jeu-là, il est aussi doué qu'elle et il ne compte pas abdiquer. Les autres écoutent en silence.

« Non surdoué tu es ! » réplique Erica. « Quand on a fait cette connerie de test du QI tu battais tout le monde avec une facilité déconcertante pour les domaines logique... Tu dégommes Miss Perfection ! »

Lydia sourit de manière franche et posée d'un seul coup. Elle n'est pas vexée par l'intervention d'Erica et adoucit son expression. C'est étrange comme tout semble se décontracter d'un coup. Elle semble avoir un sacré caractère. Lentement, Stiles répond à son sourire. Il a l'impression de l'avoir convaincue d'un truc sur ce coup-là. Mais cela lui échappe. Pour quelqu'un qui étudie la psychologie, il n'analyse rien correctement ce soir. Mais ils sont tous surprenants.

« Je vois... Vu qu'aucun d'eux ne peut soutenir une conversation de ce niveau, je pense qu'on parlera ensemble de sciences un autre jour... Hum, genre demain à midi. J'ai l'impression qu'on va très vite devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. » Déclare Lydia avec une voix plus enjouée.

« Tu es un homme fini Stiles si elle met le grappin sur toi ! » Ironise le seul mec à ne pas encore avoir parlé. Et cette remarque déclenche un rire collectif. Stiles se contente de sourire, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui est amusant mais sans les connaître …

Stiles se détend peu à peu. La soirée promet d'être agréable et l'Humain s'ouvre lentement aux autres. Finalement, il en apprend un peu sur tout le monde. Allison est française, débarquée pour ses études de littérature anglaise, i ans. Elle n'a pas de bourse, sa famille paye. Et elle sort avec Scott, qui lui s'intéresse à l'histoire et au sport. Il est dans la même équipe que Jackson qui étudie le droit comme son père avocat. Et il sort avec Lydia depuis leur 15 ans, ils sont inséparables. À les observer Stiles pense voir une famille plus qu'un groupe d'amis, et dans ce clan Derek est sûrement le chef. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas ri autant ni parler aussi librement avec des gens. Il se sent bien et le temps file trop vite …

* * *

Et voilà, oui j'inverse je fais de Derek un séducteur qui prend les initiatives plutôt que Stiles. Juste je visualise l'histoire comme cela et j'ai envie de changement. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne et perdu personne.

Commentaire ou remarques sont les bienvenues.


	2. Chapitre 2: Prise de décision

_**Correctrice**__**:**_Miyakano

_**Note**__**de**__**l'auteur:**_Les personnages, surtout Derek selon moi, font OOC …. Désolée en espérant que ça ne vous choque pas trop

**Remerciement :** à tous ceux qui ont lu, ajouté dans leurs fics à suivre ou favoris cette histoire. J'étais incertaine à la poster, mais apparemment elle plaît et ça fait plaisir. Merci aussi une nouvelle fois à ceux qui ont laissé un review. Et pour ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre en privé :

Nat : merci. Pour te prévenir il faudrait que tu aies un compte sur le site.

Alyceis : Merci. Étrangement le couple Erica – Isaac m'est venu comme cela, et il fonctionne assez bien je trouve dans la fic. Mais c'est sûr qu'Erica n'est pas la même que dans la série. Pour Élisabeth, je ne vais pas m'en débarrasser si vite … Mais elle commence à avoir ce qu'elle mérite.

Ardentia13 : Puisque tu n'acceptes pas les MP, je n'ai pas pu te répondre en privé, du coup je le fais ici. Je te remercie pour ton review, et pour lire les autres. Pour « déchéance et errance de l'âme » le chapitre 5 a été commencé avant que je ne me lance dans cette fic-ci, ce sera donc la prochaine publication. C'est juste moins léger donc pas toujours très évident à rédiger.

Claiire : contente de t'avoir convaincue. Oui le trio a une super relation que je vais sûrement exploiter un peu plus.

Voilà pour cette fois. Comme vous êtes motivants avec vos commentaires, j'ai été relativement rapide compte tenu de mon travail et de la longueur du chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Prise de décision**

Stiles s'est assis dans l'herbe face au vieux bâtiment dans lequel il a cours habituellement. Il est seul. Comme souvent depuis plus d'un mois, depuis qu'Élisabeth s'est lassée de lui. Pourtant elle ne le quitte pas. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il est utile. Elle n'est pas d'une intelligence remarquable, très belle et sexy, capable de jouer de ses charmes. Mais au-delà du physique, il y a peu... Du moins pas pour quelqu'un qui a la rapidité de penser du jeune homme. Et Élisabeth n'est pas le genre de fille assidue au cours, du coup avoir un larbin dévoué est pratique. Et ce n'est pas comme si Stiles risquait vraiment de séduire quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle sait qu'il s'accroche à elle. Mais elle ne s'est pas assez méfiée d'Isaac et Erica. Le couple s'est imposé et a fait entrer dans leur cercle leur petit protégé. En même temps, même lui est étonné qu'ils l'apprécient autant. Et il garde un bon souvenir de leur soirée commune. C'était amusant, enrichissant et pour une fois il se sentait à sa place et apprécié. Ce n'est plus arrivé depuis qu'il a dit au revoir pour un an à ses amis et son père à l'aéroport. Ils lui manquent tous. La simplicité de Beacon Hills lui manque aussi. Il était heureux et fier de sa bourse, c'était une chance et une belle aventure mais là … Pour ce qui est des études c'est génial, il découvre une autre culture aussi. Mais niveau relation ça foire, sauf depuis qu'Isaac s'est retrouvé dans son groupe de travail et s'est attaché à lui, ainsi qu'Erica.

Stiles ramène son regard sur le livre qu'il a posé sur ses genoux pour le lire. Freud a un côté insipide, mais il reste le père de la psychologie. Alors il faut bien lire ses ouvrages. Tout n'est pas vrai, tout n'est pas faux. Mais commencer par le début semble logique. Et puis la lecture est imposée. Sauf que le jeune homme a toujours eu des difficultés à se concentrer. Un déficit de l'attention doublée d'une hyperactivité et d'un QI de surdoué fait de lui quelqu'un, qui est incapable de se focaliser sur un truc et qui passe d'une chose à l'autre... Et souvent il est le seul à voir le lien. Ses proches ont l'habitude et savent faire avec. Ici, il est étrange. La culture est différente au fond, la manière de voir aussi. Stiles se replonge dans son livre tentant de faire abstraction des gens, qui passent ou parlent autour de lui. Il n'oublie pas qu'il a rendez-vous dans une heure dans une cafétéria du campus avec Lydia. C'est qu'elle a réussi à avoir son numéro de téléphone portable et lui a déjà rappelé trois fois leur rendez-vous. Quand il y repense, Stiles a été assez étonné le lendemain matin de retrouver le numéro de tout le monde dans son répertoire. Il l'avait juste passé à Lydia à la base, mais de toute évidence tous, y compris Derek, ont jugé utile d'ajouter le leur et de prendre le sien. D'ailleurs même Allison lui a envoyé un message ce matin... C'est comme s'il est leur ami à tous. C'est étrange et perturbant.

Stiles réussit à se concentrer sur sa lecture tout en surlignant au fluo les idées importantes. Son bouquin se colore un peu trop, mais tout est important non ? Enfin pour lui, surtout qu'une fois qu'il aura refermé le livre, il l'aura mémorisé en grande partie. C'est bien une bonne mémoire, mais ça foire quand il ne comprend pas le schéma logique de ce qu'il lit. Il sursaute quand un sac tombe près de lui accompagné d'un mec, qui s'installe confortablement contre l'arbre et tend les jambes. Stiles papillonne des yeux, et sort de son ouvrage en tournant la tête pour découvrir Jackson tout sourire assis à sa droite. Lentement, Stiles répond au sourire mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Scott arrive à son tour, toujours avec cet air amical et joyeux sur les traits, suivis de deux autres inconnus. Au vu de leur carrure et vêtements, ce sont des sportifs qui sortent de l'entraînement. Un des mecs à la peau basanée le fixe étrangement. Il fait crevette à côté d'eux, comme on lui a souvent dit.

« Tu le connais Jackson ? » Demande l'inconnu avec un regard, qui laisse présager sa piètre opinion de Stiles. Mais ce dernier ne se formalise pas. Il est rodé depuis le temps.

« Non, j'ai décidé de le draguer donc je m'installe près de lui ! » Réplique avec sa voix ironique et son air supérieure Jackson. Vu le regard surpris des deux autres et le rire de Scott, il se sent obligé de rajouter : «Mais bien sûr que je le connais, c'est Stiles. »

De toute évidence c'est suffisant pour le présenter. Les autres doivent savoir qui il est. Les deux sportifs inconnus le regardent puis fixent Jackson et Scott, qui continue de rire tout seul. Stiles ne les connaît pas, et vu qu'il a une bonne mémoire il est sûr que les deux interpellés ne savent pas qui il est. Mais il semble évident que si Jackson le connaît, tout Oxford doit savoir qui il est. Scott arrête de se pâmer et finit par s'installer à la gauche de Stiles. Ce dernier cherche toujours mentalement à comprendre la situation. Il chope sa bouteille d'eau et en avale une gorgée alors que le blond soupire devant l'air ahuri des deux autres.

« Vous êtes lourd quand même... C'est le mec de Derek, donc ouais je le connais. » Lâche-t-il. Scott étouffe un pouffement, et Stiles s'étrangle complémentent avec sa gorgée d'eau. Du coup, il se prend une tape dans le dos de la part du jeune homme assis à sa droite.

« Ah bon ? Derek est du genre à se faire des mecs lui ? Je le voyais plutôt grosses poitrines et mini-jupes... » Réplique un des deux en fixant avec un air surpris Stiles, qui tente maladroitement de reprendre son souffle, la main de Scott sur son épaule.

« Derek ne s'arrête pas au sexe des gens. Il est plutôt du genre à aller vers ce qui l'attire... Homme ou femme. » Réplique Scott calmement. «Il a ses propres critères, et vaut mieux pas en discuter avec lui. Tu le connais Danny, Derek est spécial. »

« Oui, et donc mon petit Danny, ne jette pas ton dévolu sur Stiles, c'est chasse gardée. Sinon le grand méchant loup risque de te mettre en pièce, il est possessif dans le genre. » Rajoute sûr de lui Jackson.

Stiles ne dit rien. Il se contente d'avaler une seconde gorgée d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge qui brûle. Il se demande à quel jeu les deux jeunes hommes jouent. Entre lui et Derek, il n'y a rien. Enfin ce n'est pas lui qui serait contre. Il ne va pas nier avoir rêvé de l'autre homme, et c'était loin d'être catholique comme songe. D'ailleurs, il y pense un peu trop pour son bien-être. Parce qu'il ne l'aura jamais mais il sait aussi que Derek ne le ferait pas souffrir comme Élisabeth. Danny se contente d'hausser les épaules avant de saluer les deux autres et de s'éloigner avec son compagnon. Stiles referme son livre. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne pourra plus étudier de toute manière.

« Bon sinon, on se retrouve ce soir chez Derek et Isaac ? » Déclare Jackson en fixant Stiles, à tel point que ce dernier est persuadé que la question est pour lui.

« Ah bon ?! Je ne pense pas avoir été convié à votre réunion de clan … Ni d'ailleurs avoir passé le rite d'initiation. Parce qu'il doit y en avoir un, non ? Vu comme vous faites assez fermés et sélectifs, vous devez tester les nouveaux adhérents. Vous leur faites quoi au fait ? Un test physique ? Ou de QI ? Ou bien vous regarder son arbre généalogique ? Oh ou c'est secret comme les pratiques des Francs-Maçons... Enfin soit, je n'ai pas l'impression que ma présence soit utile ce soir, d'ailleurs j'ai des révisions à faire. » Réplique Stiles incapable de se limiter dans son flots de paroles. Il en vient à se demander pourquoi c'est si facile d'être lui-même avec eux.

« Il est sérieux là ? » Cette fois-ci Jackson le fixe surpris et s'adresse clairement à Scott.

« Je crois qu'il plaisante, Jack'. » Réplique Scott. « Sinon tu peux venir étudier avec Isaac et Erica non ? Et je suis sûr que tu as eu un message dans la matinée de ce cher Derek comme nous tous te conviant à passer souper. Le contraire serait plus qu'étonnant à ce stade-ci des choses, non ? »

« Euh non je n'ai pas eu de message... » Commence Stiles sortant son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, et sursaute en voyant le nom de Derek. Il lit rapidement le mot bref reçu. « Ok, mec, tu es télépathe ! Avoue que tu l'es... Ce n'est pas possible autrement... Euh par contre bien que j'adore votre compagnie et votre délire sur Derek et moi, là je vais devoir y aller sous peine de faire attendre Miss Perfection... Et comme je tiens à mon humble vie humaine... À plus tard. »

« À ce soir donc, essaye d'être à l'heure... Au pire un de nous peut t'embarquer à la fin des cours. » Ajoute Scott en regardant Stiles agripper son sac et filer au pas de course. Et il ajoute plus fort : « Et pense à répondre à Derek si tu ne veux pas le vexer... Crois-moi personne ne veut ce genre de chose. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a rien compris à ce qui lui arrive » déclare Jackson en le regardant filer sans même prendre la peine de murmurer pour ne pas être entendu de Stiles. « Mais bon Lydia va le convaincre de venir... Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait refuser quelque chose à ma belle. »

* * *

Quand Stiles pénètre dans la cafétéria, il repère sans trop de difficulté Lydia. La jeune femme a choisi la place la plus en vue ou alors elle fait l'admiration de tout le monde sur le campus des sciences et mathématique. Quoiqu'il en soit, il la voit assisse à une table, au centre et tapoter nerveusement des doigts sur la table métallique. Elle a les ongles peints en rouge, une coiffure élaborée, qui tient du chignon, un maquillage simple mais sublime : rose sur les lèvres, mascara sur les yeux et ricils noirs. Même sa tenue est d'une classe incomparable. Stiles prend quelques minutes pour l'observer. Il n'y a pas à dire elle est vraiment belle et captivante. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes, il en serait tombé amoureux. Enfin il n'est plus très sûr de croire en l'amour de toute façon. Les regards semblent se focaliser sur Miss Perfection et il soupire. Il remarque les deux gobelets de café face à elle et devine sans mal qu'en son absence elle a pris la commande pour lui aussi. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il se dirige vers elle et se poste devant sa chaise avec un sourire. Lydia relève les yeux sur lui et le fixe un moment alors qu'il dépose ses livres et s'installe sur sa chaise. Les femmes de ce groupe sont toutes des dominatrices en puissance et effrayantes selon Stiles. Il se fait la réflexion chaque fois qu'il voit Erica et Lydia semble être du même style. Enfin, Allison est plus douce en apparence. Il ne la connaît pas assez pour le jurer.

« Tu es en retard de 3 minutes exactement ! » Tonne la jolie blonde vénitienne quand il ouvre la bouche pour la saluer. « J'ai attendu, alors je me suis permise de commander. Tu bois du café je suppose. »

Stiles n'est pas certain que si il lui répond non, il sortira vivant de cette cafétéria. Elle a un côté pire qu'Erica et porte bien son surnom de Miss Perfection. Néanmoins, face à l'air abattu et navré de Stiles, Lydia adoucit son expression et finit par sourire délicatement du bout des lèvres. Le jeune homme se détend et prend son gobelet de café qu'il goutte. Il constate aussi que toute dictatrice qu'elle est, elle lui a quand même pris du lait et sucre juste au cas où il en voudrait. Aussi, il se fait un plaisir d'ajouter les deux au café noir qu'elle lui offre.

« Merci... Et désolé, j'ai dû traverser tout Oxford et entre deux j'ai croisé Jackson et Scott. » S'excuse par réflexe de survie le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée du café à nouveau. Ça réchauffe. On ne peut pas dire qu'en Angleterre il fasse très bon en hiver.

« Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas, tu es tout pardonné, mon cher. » Réplique avec un sourire sincère la belle blonde.

Stiles sourit et se détend légèrement. Il observe les lieux par habitude avant de revenir sur Lydia. La jeune femme a le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main et l'observe. L'hyperactif gigote un peu, mal à l'aise. Il finit par sortir son téléphone portable qu'il pose sur la table. Il regarde à nouveau l'écran. Il n'a pas répondu à Derek. Il ignore ce qu'il pourrait lui dire et puis rien ne prouve qu'Élisabeth ne lui accordera pas un peu de temps ce soir. Il n'y croit pas du tout. Il ne croit plus en rien quand ça les concerne. Il aimerait juste avoir le courage de la larguer, mais pour cela il faudrait pouvoir lui parler en particulier. Il hésite mais il préférerait passer la soirée avec le groupe d'Isaac et Erica. Il se sent mieux avec eux. Mais il n'est pas sûr qu'être de nouveau en présence de Derek va arranger son cas. En même temps, c'est cela qui lui a fait prendre conscience que son attachement à Élisabeth n'était plus qu'un mot. Il est bien trop attiré par le frère d'Isaac, il y pense trop. C'est plus fort que lui. C'est la voix mélodieuse de Lydia, qui le tire de ses pensées.

« Erica n'a pas menti, tu es un vrai surdoué. Tu étais aussi joueur de Lacrosse au lycée. » Déclare sûre d'elle Lydia.

« Et comment tu sais cela toi ? Tu travailles pour les services secrets ? Non mais même à Isaac j'en ai pas parlé... Comment tu peux... » Stiles s'étrangle et la surprise le met à court de mots.

« Facebook tu connais ? Et puis je connais des gens doués en informatique. » Réplique-t-elle sûre d'elle avec un air supérieur.

« Je vois... Tu as fait des recherches sur mon compte pour savoir si j'étais digne de ta confiance et que tu m'adresses la parole. Je suis honoré de satisfaire à tes exigences. » Ironise avec un sourire amusé le jeune homme. « C'est ça le test pour entrer dans votre clan ou alors je dois me pointer ce soir pour le passer ? Vu qu'étrangement et sans raison Derek m'a envoyé un message pour ... »

« Tu lui as répondu ? » Réplique Lydia en fronçant les sourcils et interrompant sans ménagement Stiles.

« Non... Je ne vois pas quoi lui répondre... Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ce soir. J'espère voir Élisabeth… » Commence à expliquer Stiles.

« Tu préfères passer ta soirée avec une pouffiasse qui ne te respecte pas plutôt que nous ? » S'insurge d'un coup Lydia en frappant de la main sur la table métallique. Stiles sursaute.

« Non, à tout prendre je la passerais volontiers avec vous... Mais je dois lui parler, il y a une chose qu'il faut qu'on mette à plat ...Attends, tu as dit pouffiasse ? Tu connais Éli ? Ça alors, c'est étonnant... » Réplique le jeune homme avec un air des plus surpris. Il faut dire que les deux femmes n'ont rien en commun. « Je ne savais pas ... En tout cas, tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier. »

« L'apprécier semble dur quand on sait comment elle agit, en vraie salope sadique. Mais non, je n'ai pas la malchance de la connaître, sinon crois bien que je lui aurais dit ma manière de penser ! Quoique je pense que ce sera plus jouissif de laisser Erica lui en coller une ou Derek lui régler son compte. Bref, c'est Isaac et Erica qui nous en ont parlé quand Derek les a questionnés sur le sujet. » Explique Lydia. « Et, ce soir tu viens avec nous ! Et non pas la peine de me remercier, c'est normal. D'ailleurs, je vais répondre pour toi à Derek. »

Avant que Stiles n'aie le temps de réagir, la jeune femme a attrapé son téléphone portable et chipote tout en pianotant sur les touches. Le jeune homme reste interdit et hésite. Il ignore ce qu'elle est en train de rédiger comme message, et quelque part c'est angoissant. Mais il est sûr que si il tente de lui arracher des mains le téléphone, il va se faire griffer. Alors il attend qu'elle lui rende. Il est devenu faible et soumis à force de se faire rabrouer et de se sentir seul. Il en a conscience. Mais il ne veut pas vexer la belle blonde en face de lui. Quelque part Lydia est gentille, quand on passe outre son air supérieur de princesse et sa manière de s'adresser aux autres. Finalement, avec un sourire lumineux elle lui tend le téléphone.

« Et voilà, je lui ai gentiment proposé de venir te prendre à la fin des cours. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire quand. » Déclare-t-elle avec assurance.

« Merci, je suppose... » Répond Stiles, complètement perdu et sursautant quand le téléphone vibre. Il a reçu un message de Derek, qui effectivement demande l'heure et le lieu. Machinalement, il répond et envoie.

« C'est normal, je suis ta meilleure amie maintenant ! Je suis toujours de bon conseil. » Fanfaronne-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

Stiles se détend et la conversation passe sur autre chose d'elle-même. Lydia est vraiment intelligente et sa compagnie agréable. Il ne sait pas s'il peut se faire à être son meilleur ami mais au moins il a bien ri. Il se sent bien et tranquille et l'idée de passer une nouvelle soirée avec eux l'enchante. Il espère juste qu'il aura le temps de dire à Éli qu'il veut mettre fin à leur relation. Et puis l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau dans la Camaro avec Derek, en tête-à-tête lui met des papillons agréables dans le ventre. Il est heureux en ce moment.

* * *

Il fait déjà nuit quand Stiles sort du bâtiment. Il lève le nez vers le ciel et constate que la lune est presque pleine. Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux ne pas sortir ces nuits là … Le jeune homme rit de sa bêtise tout seul silencieusement. Comme si les Lycanthropes existaient ! Ceci dit ce serait presque vivifiant et amusant. Pas qu'il ait envie de devenir le goûter d'un loup affamé et sadique, mais il imagine volontiers des scènes dignes des vieux films d'horreur. Il secoue la tête et cherche du regard Élisabeth. Il doit lui parler avant de rejoindre Isaac. D'ailleurs ni lui ni sa petite amie ne sont venus au cours cet après-midi. Stiles s'est senti seul et s'est ennuyé sans ses deux nouveaux amis. Il repère la jolie blonde, qui minaude avec un groupe un peu plus loin. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il se dirige vers elle. Il l'entend rire et la voit jouer avec son collier, son air séduisant et souriant affiché sur le visage. Elle est belle, même très belle avec des formes généreuses et bien proportionnées et une habitude à se mettre en valeur. Maquillée et coiffée, elle a tout de la beauté blonde qui fait fantasmer. Au départ, il a été étonné qu'elle s'intéresse à lui et décide qu'ils étaient en couple. Il s'est cru chanceux qu'une si belle femme s'intéresse à lui. En réalité, il lui a juste servi. Et il est lassé, il veut mettre fin à cela. Être célibataire lui semble bien mieux qu'être un objet qu'on sort quand on en a besoin. Et puis, il n'est plus seul. Il est ami avec Isaac et Erica, et leur groupe. Il se sent plus fort en sachant que même sans Élisabeth et ses amis, il aura toujours des relations.

Il la rejoint, déterminé à obtenir une petite conversation brève. Pour une fois, il décide et il se sent un peu plus libre qu'avant. Il peut le faire. Stiles resserre sa veste. Il ne fait pas chaud du tout dans ce pays en hiver et très humide. Beacon Hills n'est pas dans le sud de l'état et ne bénéficie pas de températures méditerranéennes, mais il y fait quand même plus chaud même en hiver. Stiles espère pouvoir voir de la neige cet hiver. Ce serait une première pour lui. Il s'arrête près de sa petite amie et lui saisit le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Éli, je peux te voir. » Demande-t-il doucement.

« Je parle là ! » Tonne -t-elle en se dégageant et lui lançant un regard sans appel.

Par réflexe, Stiles recule de quelques pas. Il sait qu'elle ne lui cédera pas. Élisabeth ne fait que ce qu'elle veut et lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il la dérangeait là. Le jeune homme soupire. Elle est de plus en plus désagréable et agressive avec lui dans ses propos. Peut-être devrait-il juste attendre qu'elle le largue elle-même en rêvassant au ténébreux Derek ? Ce serait sûrement plus simple et moins prise de tête. L'hyperactif se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il sent une présence dans son dos. Mais il observe toujours sa soi-disant petite amie, qui minaude sans lui accorder la moindre importance.

« Stiles ? » Déclare la voix rauque et masculine dans son dos.

L'interpellé sursaute mais reconnaît la voix. Il fait volte-face et se retrouve de nouveau face au regard perçant et bleuté de Derek. Ce dernier le fixe avec attention comme la dernière fois. Stiles sent ses joues brûler et il devine qu'il a rougi assez fortement sous l'examen dont il fait encore une fois l'objet. De nouveau, il a l'impression que l'aîné le dévorerait bien s'il était un loup et lui un lapin. L'idée a quelque chose d'amusant, mais le jeune homme est trop perturbé pour rire franchement à ses propres pensées. Il glisse sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et tente un sourire poli. Derek lui sourit franchement et semble content de le voir. L'hyperactif a l'impression de partager quelque chose avec l'autre homme...

« Tu ne me présente pas ton ami, Stiles chéri ? » Questionne la voix mélodieuse et chantante d'Élisabeth.

Stiles sursaute et tourne la tête vers elle. Il ne l'a pas entendu venir mais il est à peine étonné. Comme il l'a mentionné lors de leur petit tête-à-tête, Derek est le type même de mec qui plaît à Élisabeth. Alors qu'elle tente de le séduire ne l'étonne pas le moins de monde. Stiles retient un soupir et lance un regard à Derek. Ce dernier semble ne pas remarquer la jeune femme, et continue de le fixer avec intérêt. Poliment, parce qu'il est bien élevé, le jeune homme fait les présentations.

« Élisabeth, ma euh petite amie, voici Derek, le frère aîné d'Isaac. » Déclare Stiles en faisant un vague geste de la main. « Derek, Élisabeth. »

La jeune femme joue de nouveau avec son collier et admire sans se cacher Derek. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure, sourit et dévore des yeux l'homme qui lui fait face. Elle joue de ses charmes, niant la présence de Stiles qui lève les yeux au ciel. À croire qu'elle ne vit que pour engranger les amants. Le jeune américain jette un regard à Derek. Ce dernier daigne le lâcher des yeux pour observer un moment Élisabeth. Le regard de Derek juge la jeune femme de la tête au pied, mais il la fixe de manière glaciale et désintéressée. Mentalement, Stiles se dit qu'Éli lui lance souvent ce genre de regard. Il ne semble nullement intéressé. Non, Derek est limite agacé par elle et ne prend pas la peine de cacher ce qu'il pense. Finalement, il reporte son regard sur Stiles. Son expression se fait un peu plus douce et avenante.

« Tu viens ? » Déclare-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Stiles reste étonné, bouche entrouverte par le comportement de Derek. Élisabeth aussi est choquée, mais elle dissimule mieux son agacement. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, Stiles emboîte le pas de Derek et rattrape son aîné le plus vite possible. Ils traversent le campus en silence. Il est rare que Stiles viennent jusqu'au parking de l'université. À vrai dire, il n'en a aucune utilité logeant dans les bâtiments estudiantins et se déplaçant en transports en communs le peu qu'il en sort. Il suit donc fidèlement et en silence Derek, qui semble pouvoir se déplacer les yeux fermés dans l'espace. Finalement, ils arrivent à la Camaro et le cœur de l'hyperactif manque un battement. Derek retient un sourire et déverrouille sa voiture, Stiles s'y installe presque comme chez lui. Son téléphone vibre et il le sort pour remarquer qu'il a un nouveau message. Il sourit en voyant que le long message vient d'Élisabeth. Elle lui pose une foule de questions sur Derek. Á croire que le niage en règle qu'il lui a imposé a attisé son envie de le séduire. Derek s'installe au volant et lui lance un regard interrogatif devant le fou rire qu'il se prend.

« Alors là mec, t'as fait trop fort ! Félicitation tu viens d'attiser la curiosité de miss séduction. Éli me pose plein de questions sur toi et veut tout savoir, accessoirement surtout si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie... C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vu personne la nier comme cela. Ça doit lui faire un choc. » S'explique Stiles en secouant son téléphone portable. « Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre... D'ailleurs es-tu célibataire ? Bien que cela ne l'arrête pas vraiment …. »

Stiles arrête de gesticuler quand Derek empoigne son téléphone portable. Il lit rapidement le message et tape une réponse. La scène a un semblant de déjà-vu pour l'hyperactif. Finalement, il renvoie le téléphone dans les mains de Stiles. Ce dernier rattrape de justesse l'appareil et il regarde surpris son aîné. Il hésite clairement à lui demander ce qu'il a répondu à Élisabeth. Derek met le contact mais avant de démarrer se tourne vers son passager avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tu n'es plus avec elle. » Se contente de déclarer Derek et devant l'air surpris de Stiles, il précise. « Tu viens de la larguer par message... Ce qui vu la chose est encore une manière bien polie et sympathique de lui annoncer. »

« Je … Ah … Euh... Non sérieux tu l'as larguée ? » Questionne Stiles alors que Derek démarre. « Enfin je l'ai larguée... via toi... ça fait un peu adolescent comme méthode mais euh … Merci, je crois. »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu mérites mieux qu'elle. » Se contente de répliquer Derek avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu rester avec elle aussi longtemps... Hormis peut-être pour ses attributs physiques et encore. »

« Ah ah si tu continues avec ce genre de remarque, je vais penser que t'es branché mec ! Pas que ça me dérange hein, je ne suis pas non plus du genre à m'arrêter au sexe de mes partenaires... Enfin dit comme ça, on dirait que je suis comme Éli à passer d'un lit à l'autre. Enfin sans te stéréotyper je t'aurais plus cru branché femme qu'homme... » Stiles a conscience qu'il s'emmêle en mélangeant aveux involontaires sur son orientation sexuelle et question indirecte. Après tout, Derek ne lui a pas dit s'il était célibataire et il ne va pas nier être plus qu'intéressé par le frère d'Isaac.

« Tu es bisexuel donc ? » Relève Derek en lui lançant un regard.

« Ah euh... Euh ouais... Enfin ce n'est pas une découverte, pour moi je veux dire. Je le sais depuis que j'ai 16 ans... Bon ok je me suis vendu, à force de parler sans réfléchir. Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie … Enfin soit oui, je suis bisexuel et je sais que c'est parfois dérangeant pour les autres. » Stiles se sent rougir et il se perd à force de se sentir embarrassé. Ce n'est que la seconde fois qu'il voit Derek et il n'a aucune envie qu'il le fuit à cause de ça. Il en a assez souffert plus jeune. « J'évite de le dire en général, je sais que ça met mal à l'aise... Enfin euh ... »

« Je trouve l'information intéressante pas embarrassante » Répond posément Derek avec un sourire rassurant. « Et pour te répondre, je ne suis pas forcément branché femme. Ça dépend plutôt de la personne et des sentiments, mais je ne m'arrête pas au genre des gens. »

« Tu es bisexuel aussi donc... » Se contente de murmurer Stiles, vaguement surpris.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à me mettre dans une case, ouais je suis bi comme toi. » Se contente de renvoyer Derek, bien complaisant pour une fois.

« Et tu es célibataire ou non ? Enfin sans vouloir te forcer à répondre... Mais les autres sont tous en couple et toi … Enfin je trouve étonnant qu'un mec avec ton physique et ta personnalité soit seul. T'es plutôt extraverti, protecteur et sexy et autres... Comment tu pourrais être célibataire ? » Stiles blablate à voix haute sans se rendre réellement compte qu'il en a dit plus que nécessaire. Il est juste un peu sonné de la révélation et perd un peu sa réserve. Il est en général assez direct comme personne, à toujours sortir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Et avec Derek tout lui vient facilement.

« Si tu tiens à le savoir, je suis plus ou moins célibataire. » Répond Derek amusé de toute évidence, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Comment on peut être plus ou moins célibataire ? » S'étonne l'hyperactif en gigotant à nouveau, ses neurones travaillant. Il aime la logique scientifique et l'indécision est compliquée à visualiser pour lui. « On est soit célibataire, soit en couple... À moins que tu sois du genre volage ou couple libre alors peut-être que …. »

« Je n'ai pas de relation suivie avec quelqu'un, mais j'ai quelqu'un à séduire de toute évidence... Et comme mon nombre de chances vient d'augmenter, je compte me limiter à cette personne. » Réplique Derek.

« Ah ok, je vois. Je crois que je comprends. » Répond Stiles en fixant le paysage par la vitre. « T'es un peu compliqué comme mec, tu sais ça ? »

« Venant toi, je le prends comme un compliment ! Tu ne sembles pas être simple à comprendre non plus. » Réplique amusé Derek en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à son passager. « Même si ça peut te sembler inconcevable, il existe des gens capables de se focaliser sur une seule personne et de tout faire pour la séduire et la rendre heureuse. »

« Tu es un grand romantique dis donc. » Les yeux de Stiles reviennent se fixer sur Derek avec intérêt.

« Non pas spécialement. Quand j'aime quelqu'un, je suis assez exclusif et total... Peut-être que oui, je peux l'être pour mon compagnon... » Tente d'expliquer Derek. « Et il semble que j'ai du travail avant d'arriver à mes fins... »

« Il ou elle a de la chance, tu sembles vraiment amoureux ou attiré ... » Commente Stiles.

« Peut-être même plus que je ne le crois... » Se contente de marmonner Derek, avec un regard blasé.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime bien le côté totalement à l'ouest et naïf de Stiles, qui ne comprend rien même quand Derek avoue à moitié son attirance. Bref, je m'amuse bien à l'écrire, j'espère que la lecture est aussi agréable.


	3. Chapitre 3: Passage initiatique

_**Correctrice**__**:**_Miyakano

_**Note **__**de **__**l'auteur: **_**Valable ****pour ****tous ****les ****lecteurs. ****Même ****si ****j'ai ****une ****patience ****d'ange ****vu ****mon ****métier ****et ****je ****suis ****capable ****de ****me ****répéter ****plusieurs ****fois, ****il ****serait ****peut-être ****intéressant ****que ****vous ****lisiez ****les ****notes ****que ****je ****mets ****en ****début ****de ****chapitre. ****Elles ****ne ****sont ****pas ****là ****pour ****blablater, ****mais ****parce ****qu'elles ****donnent ****des ****informations ****utiles. ****Du ****coup, ****même ****si ****je ****vous ****adore ****comprenez-moi, ****répéter ****plusieurs ****fois ****la ****même ****chose ****en r****épondant ****aux ****reviews ****alors ****que ****la ****réponse ****est ****noté ****en ****début ****de ****chapitre**** …****.**** Ça ****finit ****par ****m'agacer ****vaguement. ****Merci ****de ****votre ****compréhension.**

**Remerciement****:** à tous ceux qui ont lu, ajouté dans leurs fics à suivre ou favoris cette histoire. Parce que clairement 38 reviews en 2 chapitres mais … Je vous adore !

**Chapitre ****cadeau ****anniversaire ****à ****ma ****Clina ****adorée:)**

Réponses aux reviews de ceux n'ayant pas de compte :

alexia : Je poste aussi vite que je peux écrire et gérer les 3 fics... Merci pour le commentaire.

Alyceis : Merci du commentaire. Alors l'autre gars comme tu dis c'est n'importe quel étudiant d'Oxford, qui est quand même une grande université. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui trouver un nom pour le peu qu'il apparaît. Pour Allison, je ne peux pas développer 10 personnages correctement en maximum 9 pages word, du coup c'est en fonction de la scène... Comment va-t-elle évoluer ? Euh on verra. Pour le reste, sans te vexer, c'est précisé dans la note du premier chapitre. Et pour rappel, je raconte via le point de vue de Stiles, ce qui limite légèrement certains détails. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Celyn : Merci pour ton commentaire et enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir.

Claiire :Merci. Oui il est un peu dans le déni Stiles, mais ça le rend adorable … C'est le but j'avoue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre****3 :****Passage ****initiatique**

« Tu m'as prise pour qui ? » Tonne la voix mélodieuse mais furieuse d'Élisabeth.

Stiles relève la tête, surpris. Il fixe un moment son ex petite copine et paillonne des yeux. Il faut du temps pour que ce qu'elle lui dise fasse sens. Il faut dire qu'il est lancé dans une discussion passionnante sur les sciences avec Lydia. Le silence se fait à la table, total et pesant. L'hyperactif a conscient que ses nouveaux amis ont tous leur attention tourné vers lui et Éli. Ils sont tous là, même Derek. C'est Erica qui a tiré de force Stiles pour qu'il vienne manger un bout avec les autres. Il commence à croire qu'ils font beaucoup de chose en commun dans ce groupe, comme s'ils formaient un tout. Bref, Stiles fixe Élisabeth, hautaine et colérique, qui le fusille littéralement du regard. Elle n'a pas digéré l'affront qu'il lui a fait, mais sur le coup il se demande lequel ?

«Me larguer par message ! Tu te prends pour qui ? » Tonne la furie de plus en plus en colère, alors que Stiles ne semble pas comprendre assez vite pour une fois.

« Au cas où, on discutait blondasse ! » Persifle une Lydia loin d'être sereine et sympathique.

Stiles tourne la tête vers sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Miss perfection a le regard assassin et fixé sur l'autre jeune femme. Ses traits expriment clairement sa colère et sa désapprobation quant à l'entrée fracassante d'Élisabeth. Ses ongles tapotent nerveusement la table. Elle est effrayante cette fille, mais bon Stiles se le dit à chaque fois qu'il la croise. En tout cas, elle n'apprécie guère d'avoir été interrompue. Stiles lance un regard à Derek, assis à sa droite. Ce dernier a le visage fermé et son regard dur et froid est posé sur l'intruse. Stiles n'est pas sûr qu'avouer que l'auteur du message est son ami va arranger les choses. Il a l'impression que le silence a pris place dans la cafétéria et que tous les étudiants présents observent la scène comme si c'était le dernier show à la mode. Il entrouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Éli l'a déjà oublié.

« Oui et ? Je ne te parle pas à toi, je parle à mon petit ami ! Donc la pouffiasse, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. » Rétorque-t-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ex petit ami. » Corrige machinalement Derek. Mais Stiles n'a pas l'impression que les deux jeunes femmes l'ont entendu.

« Venant d'un salope finie, je prends ça comme un compliment. Maintenant, vas faire le tapin ailleurs qu'on puisse parler entre gens respectables et intelligents. » Réplique d'une voix base mais chargée de colère Lydia, qui a cessé de pianoter sur la table.

Stiles lance un regard à Jackson qui vient de briser le verre qu'il tenait en main et fixe la table droit devant lui. Erica est prête à se lever, mais Isaac la maintient assisse en entremêlant leurs doigts. Scott et Allison regardent la scène … Stiles n'arrive pas à définir leur émotion immédiate, mais il devine une certaine colère. Parlant de colère, il n'a pas besoin de lancer un regard à Derek pour sentir les vagues d'irritation qui émanent de lui. L'hyperactif est embrassé que ses amis soient les victimes de son ex petite amie. Il aurait préféré qu'Éli ne s'en prenne qu'à lui et en privé, pas en spectacle gratuit dans un lieu public.

«Lydia, je ne crois pas que poursuivre la discussion vaut la peine. » Tempère la voix un peu chantante d'Allison, qui laisse couler son regard de sa meilleure amie à l'intruse, en passant sur un Stiles décomposé et très mal à l'aise.

Stiles tourne son regard chocolat vers elle, et tente un sourire. Et la jeune française n'a pas besoin d'avoir des sens surdéveloppés pour sentir combien il se sent mal en ce moment. Elle ne le connaît pas vraiment, mais elle a très bien compris d'après ce qu'elle a observé et entendu qu'il avait un côté culpabilisateur énorme. Et là, il se voit sûrement comme responsable de l'éclat, de la manière dont cette Élisabeth parle à Lydia et perturbe le groupe. Le mal être du jeune hyperactif est perceptible par tout le groupe. Allison voit Isaac et Erica lui lancer des regards un peu inquiets. Même Derek semble y être sensible et glisse sur la table, discrètement, une main pour recouvrir celle tremblante de Stiles. La belle blonde vénitienne lâche la proie des yeux et lance un regard colérique à Allison. Elles se connaissent bien et la brune sait que Lydia ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Elle se sent insultée et a toute d'une furie quand elle s'y met. Mais même sous son air supérieur, hautain et détaché, elle a un point faible Miss Perfection. Et son amie le connaît depuis le temps. Elle sait que le seule moyen que ça ne dégénère pas est de calmer Lydia. Après, elle espère que Derek prendra la relève... Avec son entichement pour Stiles et son côté surprotecteur inné, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Lydia pince des lèvres, plisse le nez et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. Élisabeth derrière elle s'agite d'être laissée pour compte, et grogne presque, ses yeux fixant avec rage Lydia et Stiles. Allison est cependant plus rapide.

« Pour Stiles, s'il te plaît. » Quémande d'une voix calme et avec un mouvement de la tête Alison.

Elle a appuyé là où elle fallait. Du moins si elle a bien calculé l'attachement naissant de Lydia pour le jeune homme. L'interpellée tourne le regard vers le concerné. Une grimace déforme un moment ses lèvres peintes et son expression change. Elle tend la main et tapote amicalement le bras de son meilleur ami. Stiles quitte des yeux la table et tourne son regard désolé vers elle. Lydia se contente de sourire. La tension autour de la table diminue. Jackson affiche toujours son air meurtrier qu'il ne dissimule pas en toisant l'intruse du regard. Mais les autres, eux, relâchent la pression. Derek les fixe un à un, tout en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Stiles. L'action ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune femme brune, assisse juste en face. Allison réprime un sourire. Leur aîné utilise vraiment toutes les occasions, positives ou négatives, pour frôler, draguer et se rapprocher de l'hyperactif. C'est touchant.

« Stiles, tu viens ! » Persifle la blonde, et la jeune française grimace. Dire qu'elle vient de lui sauver la vie, il faut que la blondasse en rajoute, bien sûr.

« Au cas où ça aurait échappé à ton pois chiche de cerveau, il n'a aucune envie de te parler. Donc tu mets les voiles. » La voix de Jackson est tranchante, froide et tremblante d'une colère mal contenue.

Stiles entrouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme surpris. Il n'a jamais entendu Jackson s'exprimer autrement qu'avec ironie et humour. Il remarque que le jeune sportif a les mains fermées en poings et tremble légèrement. Il a des difficultés à rester posé et calme. Il relève les yeux et croise le regard de Stiles avant de fixer Derek, qui a raffermi sa prise sur la main de l'hyperactif. Un court instant, Stiles observe leurs mains jointes comme s'il venait de le remarquer. Il l'aurait bien dégagée, mais il se sent vaguement apaisé par la pression et le pouce de Derek qui caresse doucement sa peau tiède. D'ailleurs, ses joues brûlent, mais difficile de dire si ça vient de son embarras face à la situation ou la proximité soudaine de l'autre homme.

« C'est à Stiles que je parle... Il a besoin de vous pour s'exprimer ? Je le sais soumis et carpette mais quand même... Stiles, je ne compte pas me répéter, tu viens. On doit parler. » Réplique toujours colérique Élisabeth. Elle a l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle exige et le manque de réactivité de son ex petit ami l'agace. Que d'autres osent s'interposer aussi. Qui sont-ils pour défendre Stiles face à elle ?

« Tire-toi. » La voix est sans appel, dure et neutre. Mais il est clairement perceptible la colère qui ronge son propriétaire. Derek tourne un regard inexpressif mais où brille, selon Stiles, une certaine lueur de prédateur. « Je ne me répéterais pas. »

Élisabeth ouvre la bouche mais la referme dans un claquement de dents sec. Après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire, elle fait demi-tour et sort rageuse de la cafétéria. Le silence reprend ses droits autour de la table. Stiles déglutit et se sent vraiment mal. Non seulement, Lydia a été insulté par sa faute, mais en plus elle a réussi à le rendre minable... Et maintenant, il s'en veut. Parce que personne autour de cette table ne méritait ça. Il relève la tête pour les observer. Erica est silencieuse et fixe son verre de coca, Isaac l'observe en biais. En face, Allison balade son regard sur tout le monde, mais particulièrement Derek et Jackson, et Scott semble être vaguement serein, bien que ses poings soient serrés. Reste Lydia et Jackson... La jeune femme vient voler un baiser rapide à son petit ami, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Jackson se détend de manière visible et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, embrassant au passage son front. Stiles lance un regard à Derek, pour constater que le regard vert est posé sur lui.

« Je suis... désolé... Elle a un côté dramatique... Et euh, je ne voulais pas vous imposer ça, c'est juste... » Commence Stiles, cherchant comment s'excuser auprès de ses nouveaux amis.

« Y a pas de quoi, c'était gratuit ! » l'interrompt Erica en le fixant avec un grand sourire. « Si tu veux on peut aussi lui péter les dents, l'égorger, l'éventrer ou tout autre service offert par la maison ! »

« C'est d'un goût raffiné, Erica, vraiment... Je te rappelle qu'on dîne là. » Commente Scott en levant les yeux au plafond.

D'un coup, l'ambiance se détend et c'est un éclat de rire général qui prend le groupe. Stiles se détend involontairement. Il n'a pas l'impression que quelqu'un lui en veut. Et en face de lui, Scott lui offre un clin d'œil complice et rassurant. Ils sont étranges ses nouveaux amis. Quelque part, un peu envahissants mais protecteurs et sympathiques. Ils fonctionnent en groupe et d'après ce qu'il vient observer, attaquer un des leurs c'est attaquer tout le monde. Tournant le regard sur la gauche, il voit Lydia lui sourire doucement. Jackson semble plus calme, Derek aussi au passage. Pour autant, l'aîné ne lâche pas sa main et retirer lui-même sa main en traverse pas l'esprit de Stiles. Il se contente d'observer leurs doigts entrelacés sans rien dire. Le calme est revenu mais il reste une certaine nervosité dans le groupe assez forte. Même lui le ressent. Élisabeth a bien pourri l'ambiance par son apparition et probablement son après-midi. Se concentrer en cours sera compliqué maintenant.

« Bon, on bouge ? » Propose d'un coup Scott en se levant, rapidement suivi par les autres. Stiles est le seul à ne pas réagir. Son esprit est à 100 lieux de là et il ignore s'il est compris dans l'idée... Mais de toute évidence, ils ne comptent pas rester pour les cours cet après-midi.

« Stiles, tu es parti où là » La main de Lydia s'agite devant ses yeux et l'hyperactif relève la tête.

Un froncement de sourcil et une grimace suffisent à lui faire comprendre qu'il doit suivre. Ça et le léger coup sur l'épaule que Derek lui donne. Et comme c'est lui le chef, s'il a bien compris, du clan... Finalement, il se met debout et empoigne son sac pour suivre le mouvement. Il ignore où ils vont, il se contente de leur emboîter le pas. Il sent juste la main de l'aîné sur son épaule comme s'il risquait de partir en courant dans la mauvaise direction... Un goût de déjà-vu et l'impression que Derek est le genre de mec tactile au fond.

* * *

Ils ont tous fini assis sur le tapis moelleux du salon. Les garçons ont reculé la table et les autres meubles vite fait pendant que les filles chipotaient en cuisine. Stiles est resté immobile à observer, sans savoir quoi faire. Derek, lui, a allumé un feu dans la cheminé ouverte. Stiles lui en est presque reconnaissant, parce qu'il ne fait guère chaud en cette saison. Même si le nord de la Californie peut être froid, rien avoir avec les températures ici en Angleterre. Les filles ont ramené de quoi grignoter et boire de la cuisine et ont tout mis sur la table base mise sur le côté. Et au final, tout le monde a fini les fesses par terre face à la cheminée. Stiles a suivi le mouvement sans se poser plus de questions. Il s'adapte à tout ou presque.

Il constate aussi qu'ils fonctionnent certes en groupe mais presque toujours par couple. Erica est allongée sur le côté, appuyée contre Isaac, qui joue avec ses cheveux. Quant à Allison, elle s'est confortablement blottie en face d'eux entre les jambes de Scott, qui a la tête posée sur son épaule. Reste, Lydia, assisse près de lui, jambes repliées sur le côté et tête sur l'épaule de Jackson. Toujours par couple, comme il l'a déjà remarqué... Ce qui fait qu'une fois encore, il se trouve à côté de Derek. Et ce dernier semble avoir un penchant certain pour le toucher, vu qu'il a mine de rien passé son bras autour de ses épaules et rapproché doucement l'hyperactif de lui. Stiles se retrouve relativement proche de Derek, les joues un peu rouges et le cœur battant à tout rompre mais il ne bouge pas. Il se voit mal se libérer de manière violente de l'étreinte. Par contre, il est incapable de dire quand exactement il s'est retrouvé en parti appuyé contre le torse de l'autre homme. Cependant même si ses sens s'affolent, il se sent bien là où il est et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. L'ambiance est sereine et reposante. Avec la chaleur sortant de l'âtre, l'hyperactif somnole un peu, s'appuyant un peu plus contre Derek involontairement. Ce dernier ne semble pas se formaliser. Il bouge juste pour mieux se positionner et resserre sa prise sur Stiles.

Le silence s'est installé, confortable et chaleureux. Pour une fois, Stiles n'éprouve pas le besoin de gigoter ou papoter pour combler le vide. C'est une habitude. Le silence et l'immobilisme lui évoque la mort, mais bouger et parler à tout va rend tout plus vivant. Peut-être un reste d'un deuil difficile et d'un traumatisme enfantin... Il sait qu'être silencieux et discret est signe qu'il va mal. C'est à cela que son père a toujours su quand il s'enfonçait dans des pensées trop sombres. Alors il laisse son hyperactivité le commander et il est toujours en activité. C'est lié à ses troubles et à sa vision de la vie. Pourtant, là il se sent bien et il trouve le calme confortable. Il apprécie même l'ambiance qui a un côté chaleureux et familiale comparé à tout ce qu'il a connu ces dernières semaines. Il ne se sent pas seul, ni mis de côté. Blotti contre Derek, il est juste paisible et serein, même si son cœur bat vite et sa respiration est un peu trop rapide. Stiles ferme les yeux et s'appuie un peu plus fort contre Derek inconsciemment. La prise autour de sa taille s'affermit et il sent la tête de l'aîné s'appuyer contre la sienne, le nez frôle la peau sensible de son cou. Un léger frison le parcourt, mais il reste immobile comme si le geste est normal entre eux. Il a remarqué que Derek a une capacité impressionnante à toucher les autres. Parfois il a l'impression que c'est lui en particulier, qu'il a un traitement de faveur. Mais l'hyperactif ne creuse pas dans ce sens-là. Il sait qu'il risque de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et son attirance pour l'autre homme, et il ne veut pas trop. Il n'a pas spécialement envie d'une nouvelle relation à sens unique.

Stiles sait que côtoyer Derek ne fait que renforcer son attirance. Mais il se sent bien avec le groupe et se refuse à se priver de leur présence à causer d'un béguin... Enfin, béguin n'est peut-être pas le mot. Même s'ils ne se connaissent que depuis une grosse semaine, Derek fascine Stiles. L'hyperactif ne nie pas avoir un gros penchant pour le physique de son aîné, mais c'est plus profond. Il aime le caractère et la personnalité de son compagnon. Il a remarqué que même si l'autre homme arbore un air froid et distant, loin d'être amical, il a un côté protecteur avec son clan. Parce que oui clairement ils forment une espèce de clan et Derek en est le chef. Il a une autorité qui pousse les autres à obéir à un simple regard. C'est un dominant pur, sexy mais qui peut faire peur. Quoique Stiles est moins impressionné qu'au début. Il a remarqué qu'il prend soin des siens, les materne presque par moment. Quand on le connaît, il est sympathique, a un bon sens de l'humour et de la réparti. Il en impose certes, mais n'écrase pas loin de se vanter ou d'en rajouter. Il sait rassurer... Et toutes ces petites choses font que le béguin vire doucement à quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui englobe le physique et la personnalité... Quelque chose qui fera encore souffrir Stiles. Parce qu'il a l'art de tomber amoureux des gens parfaits et inaccessibles. Et clairement Derek est inaccessible pour lui... Pourtant, blotti contre lui en ce moment, il arrive presque à croire qu'ils partagent plus qu'une vague amitié...

« Alors, toujours envie de passer ce test d'initiation Stiles ? » Questionne avec une voix malicieuse Scott.

Il brise le silence ambiant et force presque tout le monde à sortir de son mutisme. Stiles ouvre lentement les yeux et papillonne, il somnolait et met quelques minutes à comprendre ce que vient de dire son ami. Derek relève la tête, et fixe son cadet avec une vague surprise. Stiles le devine à la manière dont il se tend contre lui et resserre un peu plus sa prise. Son regard passe sur les autres rapidement. Tous ne semble pas surpris, Jackson rigole même franchement. Stiles a oublié lui cette idée d'épreuve pour intégrer le groupe, mais il est prêt à jouer le jeu. Si ça lui permet de passer encore plus de temps avec eux...

« Euh ouais... » Se contente-t-il de répondre. Scott sourit de plus belle, lâche Allison et lance un regard complice à Erica.

« Bon, camping ? » déclare-t-il en se relevant doucement.

Et étrangement, tout le monde se met en mouvement. Derek lâche Stiles, même si sa main s'attarde un peu trop longtemps sur la taille de son compagnon pour se remettre debout. Erica, Isaac et Allison disparaissent dans le couloir. Lydia s'étire avant d'attraper les plateaux pour aller les mettre dans la cuisine. Par réflexe, Stiles en fait de même avec une partie des verres. Les trois autres déplacent un peu plus les meubles pour avoir de l'espace au centre et Derek alimente encore le feu. L'hyperactif aide sa meilleure amie à tout mettre au lave-vaisselle. Ils reviennent dans le salon et Stiles, mains dans les poches cherche toujours à comprendre ce qu'ils vont lui faire faire.

« Et euh, on va camper où en fait ? » Demande-t-il enfin en attirant les regards sur lui alors que les trois absents réapparaissent avec des cousins et couvertures.

« Dans le salon, Stiles ! » Lâche une Lydia qui lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse bêtise du siècle.

« Ah... ouais dans le salon... . Ça semble hyper logique quand tu le dis. » Se contente d'ironiser Stiles. Il reçoit un regard hautain et blasé, suivi d'un sourire. Il a bien compris que Lydia aime son ironie à toute épreuve. En peu de jours, ils sont devenus complices et de vrais amis.

Erica et Allison disposent les couvertures au sol avec soin, et semble les agencer d'une manière précise. Stiles observe, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il va devoir faire et se demande si c'est une bonne idée. Derek en finit avec le feu et remet la protection devant. Les filles délimitent une espèce de périmètre à ne pas dépasser. Stiles observe toujours attentivement les gestes et déplacements des autres. Il se demande ce qu'on va lui imposer comme épreuve initiatique. Une partie de lui est excitée par l'idée, l'autre plus peureuse se méfie. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu, ce n'est pas toujours agréable ni amusant ce genre de pratique. Pourtant le reste du groupe vient s'installer en se partageant les coussins et couvertures. Il semble rodé et habitué à la chose, l'hyperactif lui trouve juste ça curieux.

« Je suis censé faire quoi au fait ? » Demande-t-il avec précaution. Il n'est pas si sûr de vouloir savoir mais tant qu'à passer un test autant le faire vite. Surtout qu'il fait déjà nuit, et qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il doit rentrer à l'université, lui.

« Et bien ce n'est pas compliqué. » Commence Scott avec un air très sérieux, les autres font silence. « Tu dois juste survivre à la nuit et ce sera bon. »

« Survivre à la nuit ? J'avoue que c'est vachement rassurant comme formulation... Tu comptes me faire quoi ? » Questionne de moins en moins sûr de lui Stiles.

« Euh... Bah rien... On va juste tous dormir ici » Réplique surpris Scott en gesticulant pour désigner l'ensemble du salon, ou du moins l'espace délimiter par les filles un peu plus tôt. « Et c'est tout, tu dors et voilà. C'est pas mortel ni hyper compliqué. »

« Non ça je veux bien te le concéder, c'est loin d'être quelque chose de très compliqué à faire. C'est juste un peu étrange mais soit. » Réplique l'humain en haussant des épaules.

Stiles se décide à s'installer comme les autres, pas très sûr d'où il est censé se mettre ni quoi faire. Dormir dans la même pièce que quelqu'un ne le dérange pas. Il l'a souvent fait enfant avec son meilleur ami ou sa mère malade. Et en soit partager son lit avec un autre non plus, il a passé le stade de l'appréhension. Mais dormir à une dizaine, collés les uns aux autres pour se tenir chaud ? Ça, c'est vraiment une première. Pourtant, ils semblent trouver la pratique normale. En s'installant par terre et en observant les autres, la première idée qui lui vient à l'esprit est : comme une meute. Un léger sourire ourle ses lèvres fines. C'est cela, il se dit qu'ils se blottissent comme des loups pour dormir, pour partager chaleur, sécurité et odeur commune. C'est comme cela que les lupins créent une odeur de meute, que tout le monde porte. Stiles s'allonge sur le côté après avoir attrapé l'oreiller que Scott lui a lancé. Il regarde avec attention la manière dont ils s'installent tous. Derek se trouve non loin de Stiles, encore une fois. Près de lui s'installe Isaac, qui semble se coller un peu à son frère aîné et Erica vient s'installer entre ses bras confortablement. Scott est entre Jackson et Erica, avec Allison blottie à moitié sur lui. Lydia a réussi à se positionner non loin de Stiles, comme si elle cherche un vague contact mais n'ose pas. Et Jackson sert délicatement sa petite amie. Ils forment un amas humain intéressant, tous en contact direct avec un ou deux autres. Seul Stiles conserve un certain espace personnel. Il n'est pas loin et il se doute qu'un simple geste suffira pour qu'il se retrouve collé à Lydia ou Derek.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par la respiration du groupe. Elle semble synchronisée pour les oreilles humaines de Stiles. Contrairement à eux, il ne dort pas rapidement. Le sol même recouvert d'un tapis soyeux et épais lui semble dur et il a légèrement froid. Les seules sources de chaleur sont le feu, le plaid qu'il a réussi à chiper à force de frissonner et peut-être les autres. Mais Stiles n'ose pas vraiment venir se coller à eux. Cela lui semble étrange et trop intime comme comportement. Il tremble légèrement et bouge sans faire de bruit, tout en admirant les jeux de lumière des flammes. C'est comme cela qu'il a une idée du temps qui passe et des heures qui défilent, lui semble-t-il. Il ferme enfin les yeux et tente de se détendre assez pour sombrer dans un sommeil vaguement réparateur. L'hyperactif se force à rester immobile et essaye de canaliser ses pensées pour faire le vide. Peu à peu il somnole plus qu'il ne dort, mais il est calme et apaisé. Au moins, il se repose. À moitié conscient, il sent quelque chose l'agripper au niveau de la taille et il se retrouve attiré vers les autres. Coincé contre un torse dur, il relève vaguement la tête et papillonne des yeux en constatant, sans surprise, que Derek l'a enlacé. La pression se fait un peu plus forte autour de sa taille et les yeux de l'aîné le fixent avec un léger reflet rouge dans les pupilles. Un léger sourire vient se dessiner sur les lèvres de Derek et Stiles tente d'y répondre en se rallongeant. C'est légèrement plus confortable. Il ne faut pas cinq minutes pour qu'il sente Lydia venir se blottir contre son torse et le bras de Jackson se poser sur sa hanche sans lâcher sa petite amie. Maintenant, il est au milieu de groupe, mais il ne réfléchit plus... Doucement, il s'endort confortablement installé et il se dit rapidement qu'il comprend pourquoi les loups dorment blottis les uns aux autres …

* * *

Stiles regarde depuis un moment les filles se chamailler et les garçons tenter de s'imposer. Il est silencieux, installé sur le tabouret près de l'îlot servant de table de cuisine. Après un réveil lent et encore étrange, ils ont déjeuné tous ensemble. Et depuis c'est débat ouvert sur le déroulement de la journée et autres préoccupations comme une certaine pleine lune approchant. De toute évidence, le cycle lunaire a bien un effet sur les hormones féminines. L'hyperactif finit sa tasse de café tout en balançant une jambe. Il a remarqué que Derek s'était isolé sur la terrasse. Au départ, il a été étonné de ce comportement, mais là il commence à comprendre ce besoin de calme. Discrètement, même si personne ne prête attention à lui en ce moment, il quitte son tabouret, dépose sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirige vers la terrasse. Il a empoigné sa veste en passant près du fauteuil et l'enfile avant de sortir.

Un frisson le parcourt. Il ne fait pas chaud dans ce pays et il peine encore un peu à s'y habituer. Il retrouve Derek appuyé contre la balustrade qui semble observer le paysage. La vue est relativement belle si on aime la ville. Stiles s'approche doucement et pose les mains sur le métal glacial tout en regardant l'ensemble du panorama. L'autre homme tourne la tête vers lui un moment, avant de reporter son attention sur les toits des autres immeubles.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'exiles ici, il fait plus calme. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que l'approche de la pleine lune et la caféine avaient cet effet combiné sur les femmes... » Ironise doucement avec un sourire amusé Stiles. « Ici, il fait plus calme c'est certain ... »

« Plus calme ? Ça dépend pour qui... Mais je les connais assez pour savoir comment ça finit à chaque fois. » Répond Derek sans le regarder.

« Je vois. Et sinon, ton plan drague fonctionne bien ? » Questionne avec un certain intérêt l'humain.

« Mon plan drague ?! » Répète surpris Derek en tournant la tête sourcils fronçant tout en l'observant.

« Mais oui, tu sais... Apparemment tu ne te souviens pas » Commence Stiles en gigotant et faisant des gestes vagues et assez large. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelqu'un à séduire, que tu considérais avoir plus de chance... Du coup, je te demande si ça avance bien ou pas... Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je comprendrais. »

« Ah … Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire. » Tente l'aîné avec un sourire franchement aguicheur. Stiles détourne les yeux un moment.

« C'est à moi de savoir ? Bah …. J'en sais rien... Enfin je veux dire, si tu juges que ça n'avances pas c'est peut-être que la personne n'est pas assez intéressée. » Commence l'hyperactif. « Ou alors tu n'es pas assez direct et entreprenant. Parfois le subtil ça ne permet pas à l'autre de bien décrypter les intentions. On peut imaginer et se dire qu'on se fait des idées parce que les signaux sont troubles. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis, je suis loin d'être un spécialiste note. »

Le rire de Derek stoppe les réflexions de Stiles, qui lui lance un regard surpris. Il se demande quand même ce qu'il a dit de si amusant. Un moment, il se dit qu'il pourrait se vexer un minimum. Mais ce n'est guère dans sa nature. Et puis le rire naturel et spontané de Derek est un son assez agréable. L'humain se contente de faire une moue, lançant un regard aux autres qui continuent à l'intérieur de débattre avec animation. Quand l'aîné se calme, il ramène son regard chocolat sur lui, attendant une vague explication.

« Tu es unique Stiles, vraiment. C'est sans doute ça qui te rend si attirant. » Explique-t-il en se détachant de la balustrade. «J'ignore si tu te moques de moi ou si elle t'a trop détruit... Mais tu ne rends pas les choses faciles. Ceci dit j'aime les défis mais je n'ai pas une immense patience... Alors plus direct... »

Stiles se redresse et fixe avec surprise Derek. Il commence à comprendre le sous-entendu énorme que l'autre homme a fait. Seulement son esprit refuse d'admettre que quelqu'un comme Derek pourrait être attiré par lui. C'est illogique, presque contre nature. L'autre homme appartient à une catégorie hors de portée, il fait partie des êtres parfaits pouvant avoir n'importe qui à ses yeux. L'esprit hyperactif se remémore tout et cherche à faire des liens. Cependant il sursaute quand la main de son vis-à-vis s'enroule autour de sa nuque et qu'il se retrouve attiré contre lui. Les lèvres de Derek se posent doucement sur les siennes. Le baiser a un côté hyper tendre et doux, comme si l'aîné a peur de choquer définitivement l'humain. Lentement, Stiles répond lentement au baiser. Son esprit et sa logique l'ont quitté. Il profite juste de l'instant. Derek mordille légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant sursauter et entrouvrir la bouche de surprise. L'autre sourit et en profite pour approfondir leur baiser, goûtant délicatement à la saveur de son compagnon. Les mains de Stiles ont agrippé la veste de Derek, et ce dernier a juste posé sa main libre sur la taille de l'Humain. Il l'a possessivement collé contre lui. C'est l'hyperactif, à bout de souffle, qui met fin au baiser. Le souffle court et les joues en feu, Stiles fixe avec surprise Derek. Il est incapable de détourner le regard ni de réfléchir. Et encore moins avec son ami qui glisse ses lèvres sur son menton, puis son cou avant de revenir picorer doucement ses lèvres.

« Était-ce assez direct ? » Questionne l'aîné contre les lèvres charnues de son humain.

« Euh oui... enfin... non en fait... bah si... mais... » Stiles bafouille lamentablement et se dit qu'il a l'air vraiment stupide là. On dirait une adolescente qui vient de recevoir son premier baiser. Il sent Derek s'éloigner un peu mais il ne le lâche pas.

« Bien, puisqu'on est clair sur ça, je vais en profiter pour te proposer de sortir samedi soir... sans les autres, juste à deux. » Commente Derek avec un air satisfait vaguement agaçant pour Stiles qui se sent perdu. « Cinéma ou restaurant ? »

« Attends je... Enfin ce n'est pas que... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une super bonne idée... »Balbutie Stiles, en se dégageant de la prise de Derek. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, pas satisfait. « Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas attirant ou autre, loin de là... C'est même plus que de l'attirance mais … Enfin je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais été bon pour les coups d'un soir ou les relations où on ne fait que s'amuser... Je suis du genre à m'attacher trop, tu vois. Et après Éli je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revivre un truc où … C'est compliqué. Enfin je …. J'en demande de trop, je suis vieux jeu, comme tu veux mais je peux clairement pas me lancer dans une relation du genre sex friend. Je suis un peu fleur bleue si tu veux... »

Le silence s'installe et Stiles admire ses pieds, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Derek. Il sent ce dernier peser sur lui lourdement et ne pas le lâcher. Il se sent bête de repousser quelqu'un comme Derek. Seulement il n'a jamais su être du genre à se taper quelqu'un juste un soir. Il a ce besoin de sécurité, de sentiments et de confiance qui lui bouffent la vie par moment. Et encore plus après son expérience désastreuse avec Élisabeth. Il n'oublie pas non plus que lui porte des sentiments à Derek en plus de l'attirance. Il sait qu'il tombe doucement amoureux de lui. Il peut gérer des sentiments non rendu, mais pas si il y a un semblant de relation entre eux qui prendra fin. Stiles frisonne, le silence devenant long et il se dit qu'il l'a peut-être froissé plus que nécessaire. Aussi quand il sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau blotti contre le torse de Derek il est surpris.

« Je vois... alors je vais être clair avec toi. Je ne cherche pas un coup d'un soir ou une relation temporaire. Ce serait plutôt du très long terme. Tu me plais énormément, et je te porte certains sentiments. Mais je comprends qu'avec ce qu'elle t'a fait vivre tu sois un peu réticent à te lancer dans une autre relation. » Déclare enfin Derek, le menton posé contre la tête de Stiles. Il serre un peu plus fort le plus jeune. « Alors je ne te demande pas de me dire oui, ni de venir vivre ici demain. Je suis déjà bien content de ne pas me fouler dans le vide... On peut trouver un compromis respectable et temporaire. Laisse-moi juste te séduire. »

Stiles ne répond pas, il reste juste immobile contre son compagnon. Il se sent relativement bien là, et n'a aucune envie de briser à nouveau le moment. Pour autant, il reconnaît que Derek est très compréhensif. Quelque part, il doit vraiment partager en partie ses sentiments. C'est rassurant pour Stiles. L'hyperactif ne bouge pas mais se décide à répondre à son compagnon. Même s'il ne sait pas trop où il va, l'assurance et la tendresse que Derek met dans ses propos le rassure.

« Ok... Je veux dire oui. » Murmure-t-il encore un peu confus.

« Alors cinéma ou restaurant samedi soir ? » Demande à nouveau Derek sans le lâcher.

« Restaurant... Je ne sais pas rester silencieux pendant un film, alors à moins que tu veuilles te faire chasser de la salle... Vaut mieux un endroit où mon babillage incessant et rasoir ne dérangera personne. » Réplique Stiles en se détachant lentement.

« J'apprécie beaucoup ton babillage comme tu dis, mais va pour le restaurant. » Réplique Derek vaguement amusé.

* * *

On avance ! Ils sont mignons à deux non ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Première nuit

**Correctrice**** : **Miyakano

**Note :** désolée vraiment pour le délai ! Les 3 premiers mois de 2013 furent compliqués pour moi entre 2 maladies assez handicapantes, les ennuis au travail et le manque de temps... Mais je suis en congé 2 semaines, je vais donc faire au mieux pour mettre à jour les 3 fics, finir le two-shot et je n'exclus pas d'écrire 2 OS : un an anglais que j'ai promis sur Tumblr et l'autre parce que zut c'est pour ce passage que j'ai repris l'écriture de fic !

**Avertissement :** je sais que vous espériez la scène du restaurant. J'ai sincèrement essayé mais après une demi-page j'ai abdiqué. La situation ne m'inspirait pas, malgré les encouragements et commentaires de Miya'. Je trouvais ça horriblement nian-nian et nul ! Du coup je suis revenu à ma première idée, que j'avais depuis des semaines... J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je vous remercie de nouveau pour tous vos commentaires, vos favoris, vos suivis et autre. C'est motivant vraiment !

Réponses au reviews anonymes (les autres vous avez reçus, vous pouvez toujours me répondre, j'adore vous parler) :

mims: Merci pour le compliment, et voici la suite plus tardivement que prévu initialement.

Maxine : la voici ta suite !

Guest : Tu feras partie des déçus, vu que j'ai zappé le moment ...

Njut : Merci pour le commentaire.

Nat: Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton commentaire. Je le répète mais pour te prévenir, il faut que tu ais un compte ici.

Shinily : Merci. Je fais comme je peux en fonction du temps, de l'imagination et compagnie pour écrire.

Kat : Servie !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Première nuit**

Stiles ouvre les yeux. L'obscurité ambiante l'empêche de discerner correctement la pièce. Il papillonne des paupières avant de les refermer. S'il fait nuit, il peut encore dormir. Il doit avoir le temps avant les cours... Sauf qu'il ne sait plus trop quel jour on est, lundi ou alors dimanche ? Il a un trou de mémoire, pas assez réveillé. À tâtons, il cherche sa table de nuit et son téléphone portable pour avoir l'heure. Tiens, son lit a grandi pendant la nuit, vu l'espace que sa main frôle. D'ailleurs ses draps sont devenus bien soyeux et doux. L'esprit embrumé de sommeil, il arrive à se dire que logiquement quand il tend le bras, il tombe dans le vide ou directement sur la table de nuit. Donc son lit a bien grandi, assez d'ailleurs pour y dormir à deux s'il en croit le bras, qui enserre sa taille. Un bras ? Il ouvre un œil, les rideaux et tentures masquent toujours la fenêtre... Mais de son lit, il ne peut pas l'apercevoir en théorie ? Presque totalement réveillé, mais encore à moitié plongé dans le monde onirique, Stiles se redresse ... Enfin plutôt il essaye, parce que le bras qui enserre sa taille le fait retomber allongé aussi vite. Il respire un peu vite, à moitié conscient alors que son esprit tente de se rappeler où il est. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite, comme après un cauchemar. Mais il prend enfin pieds dans la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionne la voix endormie dans son dos, alors que la prise autour de lui se resserre.

La main étrangère quitte sa hanche et remonte le long de son bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il sent l'autre se coller un peu plus à lui, de manière rassurante et vaguement possessive. Alors que Stiles reprend doucement sa respiration et calme son rythme cardiaque, il prend aussi totalement conscience qu'il est avec Derek dans un lit et qu'ils sont ... Nus ! S'il en croit le contact chaud et doux de leur peau. Avant qu'il n'additionne correctement les différents faits : nuit, restaurant, rendez-vous, nudité, lit des lèvres chaudes et câlines se posent sur sa nuque. Le baiser certes chaste et bref le fait frissonner. Il sent le sourire de Derek contre sa peau.

« Rien ... » Se contente-t-il de répondre, alors que ses joues commencent à brûler. Enfin, dans le noir et de dos Derek ne peut pas le remarquer.

Le silence s'installe entre eux quelques minutes. Maintenant totalement réveillé, les yeux un peu habitués à l'obscurité et fixés sur le fin rai de lumière lunaire qui passe sous les tentures, Stiles se rappelle très bien de tout. La soirée au restaurant a été agréable et superbe. Il se souvient de sa nervosité, qui l'a fait boire peut-être un peu trop de vin. Oh, pas assez pour ne plus se souvenir de rien et être totalement saoul. Mais suffisamment pour céder à la tentation et oublier ce que lui-même avait fixé comme règles quelques jours plus tôt. Derek a été correct, gentil et assez amusant. Il n'a en rien forcé les traits ni les tentatives de séduction, ou bien Stiles n'a pas compris. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Puis il y a eu le retour chez Derek, pour poursuivre en tout bien tout honneur la soirée en tête-à-tête. L'Humain ne s'explique pas comment ils en sont arrivés à s'embrasser avec autant d'intensité et de passion. Il aurait dû, s'il était plus logique avec lui-même, repousser gentiment Derek. Pourtant il avait suffi de quelques baisers plus passionnés, d'un regard brûlant et d'un simple _« j'ai envie de te faire l'amour »_ murmuré pour que Stiles cède. Maudit vin tiens ! À sa décharge, Derek a un corps de rêve et le désir était déjà en lui. L'alcool l'a juste rendu plus ouvert à ses propres envies très similaires à celles de son compagnon. Et il se souvient très bien de chaque baiser et caresse, de la douceur et lenteur des gestes de Derek, des mots échangés entre deux baisers. Mais il ne sait plus trop comment ils ont fait pour atterrir dans la chambre et le lit accueillant. Son cerveau s'est à un moment déconnecté et tout s'est limité à Derek et lui, au contact de leur peau et à leur intimité. Il peut dire que l'autre est un dominant né, qu'il a pris sans problème le contrôle de leur échange... Et Stiles ne s'en plaint nullement ...

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre. Il sent se contracter chaque muscle de son corps. Il a un peu honte aussi, et le rouge sur ses joues s'accentue. C'est lui qui a dit à Derek qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation de sex friend, qui a demandé d'avoir du temps. Et à la première occasion, il oublie ses résolutions et cède à l'envie. Il ne va pas nier, Derek l'attire physiquement depuis leur rencontre. Ce n'est qu'après en passant du temps avec lui et les autres qu'il a appris à le connaître et à l'aimer. Tomber amoureux ne fut pas compliqué. Mais après Élisabeth, il aurait voulu une pause, un moment pour se recentrer et revoir ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Il ne veut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, parce que ce qu'éveille Derek en lui est plus fort et dévastateur que les sentiments qu'il portait à Eli. Il ne veut pas souffrir si finalement leur relation ne mène à rien. Stiles se mord la lèvre un peu trop fortement. L'angoisse d'avoir fait foirer la situation l'étreint. Son cœur manque un nouveau battement et ses muscles semblent encore plus raides et figés. Il pense trop. Il n'arrive pas à endiguer le flot d'idées ni les liens que fait son cerveau. Il sent qu'il va se déclencher une crise de panique. Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça !

« Stiles ?! » La pression autour de lui se fait plus forte, la voix est tendre et rassurante. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, il se sent basculer sous la pression du bras l'enserrant. Stiles se retrouve coucher sur le dos, presque sous Derek, qui le fixe avec ses yeux légèrement rougeâtres et inquiets. C'est la seconde fois qu'il a l'impression que les pupilles de son compagnon sont de couleur carmin. Pourtant Derek a des yeux bleus – vert envoûtants. Il ferme les paupières et inspire profondément. Il doit se calmer et surtout arrêter de penser et d'extrapoler. Quand Stiles fixe de nouveau son vis-à-vis, il remarque que la couleur de ses yeux est normale. Il a dû rêver, il est mal réveillé. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer ce qui lui arrive sans avoir l'air honteusement stupide et passer pour quelqu'un de dépendant émotionnellement. Bon, il l'est, il le sait mais de là à tout foirer à cause de cette manie de s'accrocher à ses proches ...

« Rien... » Murmure-t-il d'une voix pas convaincante pour un sou, s'il en croit le haussement de sourcil et l'air blasé de Derek.

« Rien ?! Donc ton cœur bat trop vite, tu es totalement contracté et ... En fait, tu présentes les symptômes d'un début de crise de panique, mais tout va bien ? » Questionne un peu brusquement l'aîné. Stiles n'analyse pas s'il est en colère ou juste ennuyé par son comportement de dénis flagrant. Mais il a quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher maintenant.

« Comment tu connais les symptômes d'une crise de panique ? » Questionne-t-il en tentant de se dégager. Il doit retrouver ses vêtements, il se sent embarrassé par sa nudité.

« Isaac en faisait fréquemment après son adoption... Scott aussi fut un temps, a été adepte de ce genre de malaise. » Réplique Derek posément. Stiles le sent agripper son bras et se retrouve de nouveau attirer contre lui. « Où tu vas comme ça toi ? »

« Bah chercher mes vêtements ! » Réplique avec un air sérieux Stiles, qui se retrouve de nouveau allongé sous Derek, mais cette fois-ci bel et bien bloqué par l'autre homme. « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été adopté ... »

« Il avait sept ans quand mes parents l'ont adopté. » Répond Derek, avant de se pencher pour venir humer la nuque de Stiles. Il pose ses lèvres sur la peau tiède et mordille doucement. « Tes vêtements sont éparpillés dans tout l'appartement... Et je te préfère comme ça, sans rien. »

« Ah ah très drôle ! » Réplique l'Humain, qui essaye vraiment de ne pas trop réagir aux lèvres mutines parcourant sa gorge et le faisant légèrement frissonner. Ce mec sait vraiment y faire. « Il me les faut pour rentrer au logement étudiant... »

« En pleine nuit ? » Questionne surpris Derek, en se redressant pour observer le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier évite au mieux l'échange visuel et se mord la lèvre inférieure. «Il est hors de question que je te laisse filer. Et arrêtes de fuir la question. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait paniquer ? »

Le regard chocolat vient se fixer dans les pupilles bleutées. Stiles est sûr d'avoir bien mener sa barque pourtant. La conversation a calmé son début de crise de panique probable, et il est redevenu pratique. Il sait aussi qu'il veut fuir parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir affronter ce qui se passera au matin. Quelle sera la réaction de Derek s'il l'a trouvé nul ou trop envahissant ? Ou pire si son comportement allant à l'opposé de ses dires le déçoit ? De nouveau son esprit s'emballe et sa respiration s'accroche dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et tente de se raccrocher à autre chose, de retrouver sa logique vêtements – rentrer. La main libre de Derek se pose sur sa nuque, remonte caressante sur sa joue. Ayant dévié le regard, il sursaute légèrement de surprise quand les lèvres de l'homme se posent doucement sur les siennes. Le baiser n'a rien de sensuel en réalité. Il est juste chaste et doux, et rassurant, extrêmement rassurant en fait. Il apaise une partie des doutes de Stiles, alors que les lèvres glissent sur le coin de sa bouche, sa joue, sa tempe... Bouche entrouverte, l'Humain inspire, peu sûr de quoi dire, mais totalement immobile. Son cerveau ne pense plus par contre sa bouche s'active et devance le filtre habituel, qu'il a appris à mettre pour ne rien dire de stupide.

«J'ai juste été surpris de m'éveiller dans une chambre autre que la mienne. J'ai déjà eu un mal de chien à m'habituer de vivre au dortoir... J'ai besoin de repères, de trucs stables. La psy' disait que c'était normal, que comme j'avais perdu un repère important, je me raccrochais au reste... » Déclare d'un coup Stiles sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il dit. « Alors m'éveiller dans ton lit, j'ai été dérouté. Et après, mon esprit s'est emballé tout seul. Je me suis remémoré notre soirée et ... euh ... hum ce qui a suivi. Et aussi ce que je t'avais dit : que je ne voulais pas de relation et surtout pas une basée sur le sexe. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? L'inverse totale, juste parce que tu es enivrant, que tu perturbes tout en moi et que t'embrasse vachement trop bien pour mon bien-être... Alors là, je me dis que soit je t'ai déçu, soit je vais encore dire ou faire un truc qui va encore tout faire foirer... Après tout, j'ai réussi à étouffer Éli. Je sais combien je m'accroche aux gens... Et je ne peux pas te perdre. Je suis amoureux de toi, si ça ne marche pas, je vais souffrir horriblement... Après peut-être que toi tu n'as pas apprécié la nuit, peut-être que tu es déçu, que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux... Tu as peut-être prévu de me larguer au matin... Oh, ça se serait vraiment... »

« Stop ! » Déclare fermement Derek en posant sa main sur la bouche de Stiles pour lui intimer le silence. « Sérieusement, tu as réussi en 5 minutes à imaginer tout cela ? »

« Euh oui... » Avoue piteusement Stiles, quand la main imposante libère sa bouche. Il glisse la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et dévie de nouveau le regard.

« Et que des scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels ça finit mal et je te fais souffrir ? » Ajoute Derek. « Et bien, je comprends mieux ta nervosité. »

« Je sais, j'ai l'air... Je sais pas pitoyable, nul, inutile ? Je suis trop enfantin, trop fragile, limite trop fille... T'as le choix. Je ne voulais pas en dire autant, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'y arrive pas avec toi, tout sort tel quel avec facilité. » Réplique le plus jeune en mordant légèrement sa lèvre. Derek suit attentivement le mouvement des yeux.

« J'ai juste retenu ce qui m'intéresse en fait. » Murmure-t-il en réponse en se penchant. « À savoir que tu es amoureux de moi. »

« Ah vraiment... Je l'ai dit ? Enfin je veux dire j'ai dit ça tout haut ? Oh mon Dieu... » Les lamentations sur sa bêtise quotidienne prennent fin quand la bouche de Derek s'écrase sur la sienne tendrement. Le baiser est moins chaste et plus appuyé que le précédent et il électrifie encore plus le corps de Stiles.

« Oui, tu l'as dit. Et tu sais quoi, c'est plus que réciproque. » Réplique Derek en mettant fin au baiser pour fixer droit dans les yeux Stiles. « Je t'aime. »

Stiles fixe un moment son compagnon. Il faut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau comprenne et analyse ce que Derek vient d'avouer. Un sourire béat naît sur ses lèvres et ses joues reprennent une jolie coloration rosée. Derek dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Ses bras viennent enserrer doucement son compagnon, et c'est presque de lui-même que Stiles se blottit confortablement contre lui. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Derek, il s'apaise. Les tenions le quittent, il peut le sentir à travers chacun de ses muscles. Plus posé, il ferme les yeux mais ne s'endort pas. Positionné comme ça, il peut entendre les battements de cœur de Derek. C'est une mélodie rythmée et agréable. Une main vient caresser ses cheveux et glisser dans sa nuque pour la masser doucement.

« Qui as-tu perdu ? » Questionne avec précaution Derek. Il peut sentir le corps contre le sien se tendre et trembler. Il se doute que la question fait mal. Mais cette partie-là du discours de Stiles l'a intrigué.

« Maman... Je n'avais pas 10 ans, elle est ... un cancer. » Murmure d'une voix blanche et tremblante Stiles.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmure le plus vieux, resserrant de manière protectrice son étreinte. « Essaye de te rendormir. »

Un baiser atterrit sur son crâne et Stiles ferme les yeux. Il ne sait pas encore s'il pourra dormir ou non, mais l'étreinte de Derek le rassure. Il est bien mis et la chaleur émanant du corps contre le sien est apaisante. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le bruit des battements de cœur de son compagnon. Peu à peu le vide se fait dans sa tête ...

* * *

« Et donc, tu as un tatouage ?» Questionne Stiles, même si c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Derek s'arrête de s'occuper du bacon, pour se tourner vers son compagnon. Stiles est assis devant l'îlot central de la cuisine, sur un tabouret. Face à lui se trouve une assiette et une tasse de café fumante. Parce que oui, Derek a acheté un percolateur et du café pour lui ! L'Humain n'en revient toujours pas, mais il savoure sa boisson fumante. Il fixe de ses yeux chocolats curieux son amant qui cuisine. Aucun d'eux n'a mentionné leur nuit ni leur conversation nocturne. Stiles s'est réveillé prisonnier des bras de Derek, qui ne dormait plus. Depuis ils n'ont pas beaucoup parlé. Enfin si son hôte lui a intimé l'ordre de s'asseoir et de ne rien faire malgré ses protestations. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le calme et de rester sans rien faire, Stiles mentionne la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit : le tatouage de Derek, qu'il a vu cette nuit et qu'il n'a pas osé toucher.

« Oui. » Répond laconiquement Derek, en retournant à sa cuisine.

« C'est un symbole... Donc ça a un sens ou pas du tout pour toi, tu trouvais juste ça cool et tu l'as fait ? » Poursuit peu sûr Stiles. Il ignore si quelque chose a changé depuis cette nuit entre eux ou si son compagnon n'est pas du matin. Il trouve juste Derek trop silencieux, ça l'angoisse et plus distant que la veille.

« C'est un Triskèle, symbole celte. Cela a plusieurs significations mais en général ça représente 3 choses intimement liés. Par exemple, passé, présent et futur ou les 3 éléments de bases chez les Celtes, eau, terre et air. » Répond Derek en servant Stiles et lui-même avant de s'installer.

« Ah c'est du recherché à ce que je vois... » Tente Stiles en coupant son bacon pour un manger un bout. « Hum c'est super... Tu cuisines vraiment bien. »

« Merci. Oui, je savais quand même ce que je me faisais tatouer ... Pourquoi tu veux le même ou un autre symbole peut-être ? » Réplique l'aîné en avalant une gorgée de son thé.

« Moi avec un tatouage ? Non non, ça ne m'irait pas du tout. Et puis, je suis trop douillet... Non et t'imagine le rendu sur moi qui suis squelettique et tout fin ? » Réplique avec un petit rire Stiles. « Sur toi c'est superbe, mais on est loin d'avoir le même physique. »

« Tu n'es pas squelettique ni fin. Et un tatouage ça va à tout le monde, pour peu qu'on choisisse bien. » Se contente de relever Derek en s'attaquant à son assiette.

« Tu m'excuseras mais je fais crevette à côté de toi. Et je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir à quel point je suis mince. » Réplique vaguement vexé l'Humain. On lui a assez reproché son manque de muscles ces derniers mois pour qu'il le sache. Il n'y a pas de comparaison à faire entre le physique de Derek et le sien.

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je sais très bien à quoi tu ressembles sous tes vêtements informes. » Contre-attaque Derek. Et face à l'air douteux de Stiles et avant qu'il ne réplique, il ajoute : «Pour rappel, je t'ai fait l'amour cette nuit... J'ai eu tout le loisir de t'observer nu et même de toucher... »

Stiles ouvre en grand la bouche de surprise, avant de la refermer dans un claquement clairement audible. Il sent ses joues rougir et brûler, et pique du nez dans son assiette. Derek le fixe avec un sourire clairement amusé. Pourtant, il comprend aussi à quel point son compagnon est abîmé et brisé. Il n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile depuis son arrivée à Oxford, peut-être même avant. Après tout, même Isaac ignore tout de son histoire. Seule Lydia a fouillé et trouvé quelques détails comme son père, le Lacrosse ou des images de sa ville et son lycée. Le reste, Stiles n'en parle pas. Il est certes très bavard, mais il ne livre que ses idées générales et parfois, quand on sait comment le prendre, ce qu'il ressent. Mais pour cela il faut qu'il se sente bien. Et cela semble compliqué. Derek a dès le départ pris pour une preuve de bien-être et de confiance le fait que le jeune homme lui parle sans réfléchir et autant... Avec un soupir, il lance un regard vers le salon. D'où il est, il peut lire l'heure. Il lui reste peu de temps avec que tous les autres n'arrivent. Car ils vont tous s'inviter, pour savoir comment c'est passé le rendez-vous ... Et il a bien envie de profiter un peu de son compagnon avant le débarquement bruyant des autres. Certes, ils n'ont aucune raison de se cacher, mais il sent bien que Stiles n'est pas du genre à se donner en spectacle même face à ses amis. Il lui a clairement dit une fois. Derek glisse lentement vers l'Humain, et vient passer un bras autour de sa taille le coinçant contre lui. Son nez se perd dans la nuque alors qu'il penche la tête pour humer son odeur. Stiles frisonne agréablement contre lui quand ses lèvres fraîches frôlent doucement sa peau.

« J'aimerais bien que tu aies un tatouage... » Susurre contre son cou Derek. Stiles redresse la tête, les joues encore rosies et le fixe.

« Vraiment ? » Questionne Stiles en se léchant les lèvres.

« Ouais, vraiment... Ce serait sexy sur toi hum... sur ton ventre. » Précise Derek avant d'embrasser les lèvres douces.

Le baiser chaste ne dure que quelques secondes, avant de dévier et de devenir plus posé. Derek mordille la lèvre inférieure de Stiles avant de laisser glisser sa langue câline dessus. Par automatisme, l'Humain entrouvre la bouche et cède l'entrée à son compagnon. C'est Derek qui mène le baiser, dominateur et possessif, et en même temps tendre et amoureux. Stiles gémit doucement quand la langue de Derek vient caresser la sienne avec savoir-faire... Mais avant qu'il n'est vraiment profité, l'aîné met fin à l'échange et se recule lentement. Stiles papillonne des yeux dans l'incompréhension totale avant de remarquer que Derek fixe quelque chose dans son dos.

« Et nous voilà ! » S'exclame joyeusement Scott faisant sursauter Stiles et arquer un sourcil à Derek. « Tiens, Stiles déjà là ou plutôt tu es resté pour la nuit ? »

« Oh, y en a qui ont pris du bon temps on dirait... Alors comme ça on est passé à la vitesse supérieure ? » Surenchérit Jackson, emboîtant le pas de Scott et suivit par tout le groupe.

« Oh mon dieu... » Murmure Stiles, de nouveau rouge pivoine et trouvant un intérêt certain pour le contenu de son assiette, jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil à son compagnon impassible.

« Lâche-le Whittemore ! » Lâche agressive Erica avant de s'approcher de Stiles et de plaquer un bise sonore sur sa joue, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau. « Salut mon lapin, ça va ? »

« C'est un chaud lapin on dirait... On a droit à quelques informations non ? T'as dormi avec tes fringues ou sans ? » Taquine à nouveau le blond, laissant apparaître une réelle curiosité.

« Tu crois vraiment que Stiles va se confier à toi ? » Intervint Lydia en lançant les yeux au plafond. « C'est moi sa meilleure amie. »

Stiles s'enfonce un peu plus, et ne relève même plus la tête. Il est mort de honte, ou plutôt d'embarras. Il se doute que personne ne le lâchera avant qu'il n'ait livré quelques détails. Mais il n'a pas envie de raconter. C'est entre Derek et lui, ça leur appartient et il veut garder ça pour lui. Son cerveau un peu empêtré cherche donc une parade efficace. Le secours vient de là où il ne s'y attend pas pourtant. Quand il relève la tête, cherchant l'appui d'Isaac ou Erica, il croise le regard compatissant d'Allison. Isaac lui se sert une tasse de café et Erica fusille Jackson du regard, prête à attaquer toutes griffes dehors.

« Le mot intimité vous connaissez ? » Assène durement Allison, alors qu'elle reçoit un regard de remerciement de la part du principal concerné. « Je pense que ça ne regarde personne et que Stiles n'a quand même pas envie d'en parler. »

« Oh ça va, toi aussi tu veux des détails... Alors Stiles tu ne vas vraiment rien nous dire... Tu vois bien qu'on meurt tous d'impatience. » Poursuit avec son sourire taquin le blond.

« Jackson ! » La voix de Derek claque et fait sursauter tout le monde. Elle est sans appel.

Stiles risque un regard vers son petit-ami, car maintenant il l'est vraiment, et constate qu'il a un air dur et froid. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme cela sauf quand il a rencontré Élisabeth. Le silence se fait dans la pièce alors que le plus vieux les fixe un à un. Jackson et Lydia ravalent leur curiosité, la belle rousse jugeant d'un coup son vernis hyper intéressant. Scott a rentré la tête, et fait mine de s'intéresser au chemisier de sa petite amie. Erica, elle lâche enfin Stiles et rejoint son petit-ami. En fait, seuls Allison et Isaac n'ont pas bronché comme si cela ne les concernait pas. En tout cas, plus personne ne pose de question. Stiles se tend légèrement, mais la main de Derek qui se perd dans le bas de son dos est rassurante. La conversation est close.

« Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Questionne Isaac en buvant une gorgé de son café avec un sourire tendre et amical.

* * *

Le calme est revenu dans l'appartement après une conversation des plus agitées sur quel film ils allaient regarder. Finalement, lassé et sûrement un peu énervé, Derek a tranché en donnant le libre choix à Allison. Et personne n'a osé le contredire vu son air fermé et la tension évidente qui tend ses muscles. Complaisante et gentille, la jolie brune a choisi un film d'action : **Constantine**, qui devrait plaire à tout le monde. Même Lydia n'a pas tenté de commenter le choix. Installés par terre, en groupe comme toujours, ils se sont tous positionnés par couple. Assis entre Lydia et Isaac, Stiles balade un regard curieux sur les différents duos. Tous ont pris place sur le tapis très confortable, repoussant la table sur le côté. Il y a de quoi grignoter et boire à volonté. Jackson s'est positionné non loin de Stiles, sachant déjà que Lydia voudrait être à côté de lui. La belle rousse a la tête posée sur le torse de son petit ami et les pieds confortablement installé sur les jambes de Stiles. Ce dernier n'a pas eu l'audace de râler, la laissant prendre ses aises. De l'autre côté, Isaac s'est allongé sur le côté, et Erica est venue se glisser entre ses bras. Un peu plus loin, Scott a Allison installée sur ses genoux, tête posée sur son épaule. Seul Derek manque à l'appel pour une fois.

Stiles lance un regard vers la terrasse où Derek s'est réfugié, après avoir calmé tout le monde, avec son téléphone portable. L'Humain n'arrive pas trop à se focaliser sur le film comme les autres. Il connaît déjà l'histoire et il se sent un peu seul au milieu des couples. Retenant un soupir, il ramène son regard sur l'écran plat et tente de se concentrer. Il est sûr qu'il peut mentalement refaire les répliques des personnages. De nouveau, ses yeux se promènent sur ses amis, qui semblent absorber par la télévision. Peut-être que Derek va leur faire passer un examen pour vérifier qu'ils ont bien regardé le film au lieu de se chamailler ? Stiles tente de se remettre dans l'histoire, de ne pas se sentir trop isolé. C'est étrange quand il est en cours avec Isaac et Erica, il n'a pas ce poids du célibataire avec un couple d'amis. Peut-être parce que les effusions câlines sont relativement rares entre eux, ou bien parce que contrairement à Lydia qui doit avoir peur de froisser ses vêtements et Allison qui est réservée, Erica est hyper tactile. En fait, elle adore câliner Stiles. Après plus de 2 mois, il l'a compris et accepté parce que c'est rassurant le côté maternel de son amie blonde. L'esprit de Stiles se met en marche tout seul. Il fixe certes la télévision, mais il est loin de regarder et comprendre le film. En fait, il est perdu dans ses pensées. Et la question primordiale qui lui traverse l'esprit est : est-il célibataire ?

Il y a 24 heures, il aurait sûrement répondu qu'il était célibataire. Mais après le restaurant et la nuit passée dans le lit de Derek, c'est plus trouble. Il sait qu'ils ont dépassé le stade de l'amitié. On ne couche avec ses amis, encore que Stiles préfère dire qu'ils ont fait l'amour. C'est plus poétique, romantique et ça donne un autre sens à leur nuit. Il se rappelle aussi avoir avoué être amoureux de Derek et d'avoir reçu un aveu en retour. Alors ils sont ensemble... ou pas ? Parce qu'il le trouve un peu distant depuis ce matin, lui. Bien sûr, il a conscience que son insécurité affective remonte et le fait sûrement penser de travers mais il n'arrive pas à enrayer le cheminement de ses réflexions. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il réfléchisse autant et analyse tout ?

Stiles sursaute de surprise et retient un glapissement difficilement, quand deux bras l'enserrent. Il ne l'a pas entendu approcher ni rentrer. Enfin, il a déjà pu constater qu'on voit Derek avant de l'entendre. Son compagnon s'est glissé derrière lui de manière à le coincer entre ses jambes. Stiles sent le nez de Derek frôler la peau sensible de son cou et ses lèvres y déposer un baiser léger. Les bras autour de sa taille l'attirent un peu plus contre le torse solide et une main se glisse sous son T-shirt pour se poser sur la peau sensible et chaude de son ventre. Il peut le sentir plus détendu d'un coup. Derek ne semble pas porter une grande attention au film. Il préfère laisser ses doigts caresser doucement la peau qui frisonne et ses lèvres picorer la nuque de Stiles. L'hyperactif se laisse aller contre Derek et tourne légèrement la tête pour l'observer. Son petit-ami lui offre un sourire avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dure même pas une minute, mais il est suffisant pour que Stiles oublie ses réflexions et doutes. Il se laisse doucement glisser sur le sol pour s'installer plus confortablement et reporte son attention sur le film, laissant Derek taquiner de temps à autre sa nuque. Stiles est bien comme ça, entouré du reste du clan... Ironiquement il préfère parler de meute ou clan que groupe d'amis, il trouve que cela correspond mieux au type de relation et aux liens qui les unissent tous.

* * *

Et voilà ! Non ce n'est pas fini, les ennuis de couples vont arriver. Sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant. Et oui je vous ai privé d'une scène hot ! Mais vous savez où se trouve le bureau des réclamations n'est-ce pas ? (sourire de l'auteure)


	5. Chapitre 5: Réconfort lupin

**Correctrice :****Miyakano**

**Note :** Dois-je encore m'excuser du délai ou prenez-vous pour acquis que je peux être très lente ? Que vous dire ? Que j'espère le chapitre lisible et fluide vu que ça fait bien 2 semaines et demi que je l'écris. Ce fut horrible : écrire 20 lignes, bloquer, abdiquer, reprendre plus tard... Du coup peut-être que l'ambiance du début va clocher avec celle de la fin. Mais j'ai vaincu ! En faisant plus court... Et ne vous inquiétez pas les révélations lycanthropiques et les vrais problèmes arrivent. Et pour information, il y a un moment de passer entre le chapitre 4 et celui-ci, juste je ne raconte pas au jour le jour leur relation.

**Avertissement :** le chapitre en soit est, pour le début du moins, assez sombre et triste. Je préfère prévenir avant qu'on ne me dise que mon Stiles n'est pas comme dans la série : sarcastique, parlant et joyeux. C'est plus que voulu !

Encore merci pour les nombreux commentaires et autres reçus.

Réponses aux review anonymes :

_FanFictionFan_ : sachant le nombre de pages word que juste l'histoire prend, je t'admire de lire tout d'un coup. Merci et voici la suite ... tardivement.

_Ade_ : c'est joli comme pseudo. Tu es encore chanceuse avec l'addiction, sachant que certains lisent vraiment tout ce que j'écris (et pas que des fics entre nous...) si tu n'en es restée qu'à celle-ci tu t'en sors bien ! Merci pour le commentaire, le Stiles à coté de la plaque était assez amusant à travailler et donnait à l'histoire son humour particulier. J'aime bien ta sélection de moment tirés de la fic, et évite de boire de l'eau la prochaine fois que tu la lis. J'ai zappé la pleine lune... Mais il y en aura sûrement une dans les futurs chapitres.

_Maxine_ : merci, bah si je vais les torturer sinon ce n'est pas marrant... Enfin dans le prochain chapitre

_Kat :_ * lui tends un formulaire de réclamation * Merci du commentaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Réconfort lupin**

Stiles sait en s'éveillant que ce n'est pas un bon jour. Il sait qu'aujourd'hui il va souffrir. C'est comme inscrit en lui, quelque chose d'innée. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder le calendrier pour savoir quel jour on est. Il le sait parce que c'est marqué au fer rouge en lui depuis presque 10 ans. Le goût est amer dans sa bouche et il se sent étouffer. La chape de plomb se referme et enserre de ses griffes acérées ses poumons et son cœur. Ses yeux brûlent mais il contient encore la souffrance cadenassée en lui. Depuis son arrivée à Oxford, c'est la première fois qu'il est heureux de ne pas avoir de colocataire. Lentement, comme si chaque geste lui pèse, il sort de son lit. Par réflexe, il allume l'ordinateur portable et se connecte au réseau. Il veut lire ses courriels. Il est presque sur de ce qu'il va y trouver. Effectivement, il a plusieurs e-mails. Outre un de l'administration de sa faculté, il en dénombre 5 autres : son père et ses amis restés en Californie. Il commence naturellement par les mots d'encouragement et les blagues de ses anciens amis de lycée. Ils savent quel jour on est et ce que cela représente pour lui. Il termine par le plus compliqué et douloureux : celui de son père.

Le message est long, rempli de tendresse et aussi de tristesse. Les images affluent d'elles-mêmes à l'esprit de Stiles. Et les larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il regarde la photographie posée sur le bureau, la jeune femme brune qui sourit joyeusement. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se la rappeler comme cela ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours les images d'elle à l'hôpital qui lui reviennent en premier ? Il ne la voit souvent que la peau grisâtre, les traits fatigués et marqués par la souffrance, les lèvres translucides mais formant encore un sourire pour lui. Et puis son parfum, autrefois doux et sucré qui avait peu à peu pris l'odeur de la mort comme tout l'hôpital... Chaque année, il zappe sa journée de cours à l'anniversaire de son décès. Chaque année lui et son père restent ensemble et se soutiennent mutuellement. Ils vont au cimetière et fleurissent sa dernière demeure. Parfois ils évoquent l'époque heureuse, celle qui s'estompe pour Stiles un peu plus avec le temps... Il était si petit. Mais il chérit ce que son père peu lui raconter.

Mais cette année, il devra faire face seul. Tout comme son père.

Les larmes coulent maintenant d'elles-mêmes. Les pleurs sont silencieux. Mais cela ne les rend guère plus doux et supportables. Stiles ferme les yeux et s'effondre littéralement sur son bureau. Les spasmes secouent son être incontestablement. Il tremble et respire difficilement. Il se sent brisé et fini, incapable d'affronter le futur. Il a mal. Horriblement mal. Tout se déchire en lui. Alors il prend la meilleure décision du jour : il séchera les cours aujourd'hui. Il agrippe son téléphone portable qu'il éteint. Il ne se sent pas capable de mentir pour justifier son absence à Erica ou Isaac. Et il ne veut pas recevoir de message. Il se sent incapable d'y répondre. Il se force à boire un peu d'eau et à se changer. Il n'a pas envie de rester en pyjamas même s'il restera enfermé dans sa chambre universitaire. Son univers est bien petit et sombre. Mécaniquement, il enfile un T-shirt propre et un jeans et il se laisse tomber sur son lit.

Les yeux fermés, brûlés par les larmes, il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il se coupe de tout. Il ne reste que cette souffrance immense qui le broie de l'intérieur. Il laisse enfin couler ses larmes, sanglots étouffés par le tissu et le silence qui se fait dans les couloirs. Il ne vit plus vraiment. Il est seulement cette douleur qui paralyse ses muscles, tend son corps et enserre son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Stiles ferme les yeux. Il souhaite juste l'oubli.

* * *

Stiles n'a pas envie de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il veut juste rester roulé en boule dans son lit comme cela et ne plus bouger. De toute manière, il n'ouvrira pas. Par contre, il ne se rappelle plus s'il a verrouillé la porte ou non... Il fronce des sourcils et essaye de se souvenir. Mais tout est brouillé dans sa mémoire. Il a les yeux rougis et brûlants à cause des larmes. Il se sent fatigué et ses muscles sont tendus. Il soupire. Nouveau coup frappé contre la porte, et il soupire. Il porte stupidement ses mains à ses oreilles et ferme fortement les yeux. Non, il n'est pas là. Il est incapable de jouer son rôle, de sourire, de faire de propos ironiques. Il est trop brisé aujourd'hui.

« Stiles ?! » La voix connue et teintée de surprise le fait se relever.

Il fixe, bouche entrouverte, Derek. Ses yeux passent un moment sur la porte ouverte. Finalement, il ne l'a pas fermé. Stupide habitude qui le met dans l'embarras. Il doit avoir l'air pathétique face à l'autre homme. Derek le fixe étrangement, Stiles n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Il passe une langue timide sur ses lèvres asséchées. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire pour paraître moins pitoyable. Ses yeux humides se fixent sur le sol et il se mord la lèvre pour éviter d'autres larmes de perler. Il ne voit pas Derek bouger. Il se tend de surprise quand son aîné l'enlace étroitement et qu'un baiser s'échoue tendrement sur sa tempe. Il ignore comment il se retrouve à moitié installé sur les jambes de son compagnon, tête cachée dans sa nuque et étroitement enlacé. Une des mains de Derek caresse un moment son dos avant de venir gentiment masser sa nuque. Stiles s'apaise doucement, malgré les sanglots qui étranglent encore douloureusement sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais...là ? » Questionne péniblement et maladroitement l'humain qui recule un peu pour croiser le regard de son petit-ami.

« Tu as séché les cours et éteins ton téléphone. Autrement dit, tu n'as répondu à aucuns messages... Ils ont un peu paniqué de ton silence. Et ... » Derek fait une pause. Sa main quitte la nuque pour venir caresser la joue rougie et humide doucement. « J'étais inquiet. Je suppose que c'est lié à ... au départ de ta mère... Alors je suis venu m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Oh... » Se contente de murmurer Stiles en papillonnant des yeux. « C'est ... Juste je ... vais pas en cours à ... d'habitude je reste avec mon père... Mais là... Enfin c'est rien. Demain je serais de nouveau moi et ... »

« Rien ?! » Répète avec incrédulité Derek. « Tu plaisantes là ? Ce n'est pas rien et tu n'as pas à rester seul. »

« Derek... Je vais bien. J'irais bien demain. » Tente d'expliquer Stiles en se détachant de son compagnon pour s'asseoir sur le lit. «Tu vois je suis vivant. Donc tu peux y aller... Et si tu veux on se verra demain ou pas... T'as peut-être pas envie de ... »

« Non. » C'est clair et net et ça claque dans l'air confiné durement. Derek se rend compte un peu tard qu'il a utilisé une voix autoritaire et peut-être trop dure.

« Non ?! » Répète à voix basse Stiles.

Il n'ose même pas relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon. Il ne sait pas exactement à quoi Derek répond non. Il se le demande... Il va faire quoi s'il le quitte, s'il décide qu'il est trop abîmé et qu'il ne veut pas se charger de lui et ses états dépressifs passagers ? L'étau se resserre et Stiles a l'impression de manquer d'air. Il entend Derek grommeler, il devine qu'il râle mais ne comprend pas vraiment sur quoi. Les mains reviennent sur sa taille, l'attire contre le torse musclé et l'emprisonne délicatement. Il sent le nez taquin frôler sa nuque offerte et un baiser est déposé sur sa peau.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, ici, maintenant. » Murmure la voix adoucie contre son oreille. « Tu vas prendre ce dont tu as besoin et venir avec moi à l'appartement. Pense à prendre de qui passer la nuit voir plusieurs jours avec toi. »

Derek le fixe droit dans les yeux et Stiles cligne lentement des siens. Il rêve ou... ? Il entrouvre la bouche pour répondre mais fait une pause. Il plisse du nez et ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il réfléchit, plus lentement qu'habituellement. Stiles grimace et tente doucement de trouver une répartie digne de sa réputation.

« C'est un ordre ? » Questionne-t-il après quelques instants.

« Non, je ne te donne jamais d'ordre. Pas à toi. » Répond avec le sourire Derek qui dépose un baiser léger sur son nez. « Mais si tu ne le fais pas, je te kidnappe. »

« T'oserais pas ! » Lance Stiles et Derek arbore un sourire narquois et arque un sourcil. « Ou peut-être que si... Derek, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui... Et je ne pourrais ... Enfin c'est pas un bon jour, alors peut-être que ... »

«Je ne t'aime pas que pour tes bons jours. » Réplique du tac-au-tac l'aîné. «Peu importe qu'aujourd'hui tu as juste envie de rester inerte et silencieux, que la seule chose que tu désires soit de rester blotti contre moi sans rien de plus. Ça m'est égal si tu n'es pas en état de tenir un débat sur un sujet quelconque ou même si tu n'as aucun envie que je te fasse l'amour. Je m'en contrefiche que tu n'aies pas la tête à sortir et t'amuser, à rigoler... Mais tu es mon compagnon et il est hors de question que je te laisse, seul ici, alors que tu vas mal. Alors même si je ne peux pas changer le passé et te la rendre, je peux au moins être là pour toi et te consoler. »

Stiles entrouvre la bouche et fixe surpris Derek. Quelque part en lui l'étau de souffrance se desserre légèrement. Il n'est pas seul. Derek est là, ferme et tendre tout à la fois. Il ne partira pas. L'hyperactif sait très bien qu'argumenter est peine perdue. Derek est quelqu'un de buté sur certains sujets et au vu de son regard, il part perdant. Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres pâles de l'humain. Les paroles de Derek prennent sens en lui et réchauffe doucement son âme brisée. Stiles se sent d'un coup important, comme le centre du monde de quelqu'un. Et c'est réconfortant. Il se penche, ses mains viennent enserrer le visage de Derek et il dépose chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Le baiser est juste tendre et court.

« Je t'aime. » Murmure l'humain en se reculant un peu. Il tente un sourire plus lumineux. Derek embrasse son nez délicatement.

« Je t'aime aussi... » Répond le plus vieux. « Allez prends tes affaires qu'on sorte d'ici... Je me demande comment tu fais pour y vivre. »

«Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix tu sais... Mais si je pouvais je vivrais aussi dans un loft confortable comme le tien... » Réplique avec un soupir Stiles en quittant le nid douillet des bras de Derek.

Il attrape son sac et y engouffre rapidement des vêtements propres et des sous-vêtements. Il ne regarde pas exactement à ce qu'il prend. Il agit par automatisme. Une fois cela fait, il disparaît dans la petite salle de bain attenante pour choper son nécessaire de toilette. Derek observe la pièce impersonnelle. Rien dans la chambre ne ressemble à Stiles. C'est presque humiliant pour lui d'imaginer que son compagnon vit dans cette petite chambre seulement pourvue des lits, un bureau et une garde-robe. Au moins, il a une mini salle de bain personnelle. Enfin, vu le second lit c'est l'espace prévu pour deux étudiants... Derek se lève et sort son téléphone portable. Il doit rassurer les autres et au moins leur expliquer la raison du silence. Il sait comment ils vont réagir au final. Et il est sûr que Stiles a besoin de cela aujourd'hui : une famille unie et aimante... Une fois le message envoyé, il observe de nouveau la pièce. Son compagnon réapparaît et empoigne ses syllabus et son ordinateur portable. Stiles regarde autour de lui et fait mentalement l'inventaire de ce qu'il a pris. En théorie, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Il se tourne vers Derek, qui admire toujours la chambre impersonnelle.

« Bon je crois que j'ai le minimum vital... » Murmure-t-il la voix encore rauque. Il cligne des yeux devant le mutisme de Derek. Ce dernier finit par tourner la tête et lui sourire vaguement.

« Tu pourrais vivre à l'appartement avec nous. » Déclare sans préambule Derek.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Stiles ne sait pas quoi répondre, il entrouvre juste la bouche de surprise. Il est pris au dépourvu et surpris. Il ne connaît pas Derek et les autres depuis si longtemps que cela et il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi son petit-ami lui propose cela, comme ça d'un seul coup. Leurs regards restent accrochés un long moment. Le silence s'éternise et un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il est timide et léger, incertain.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. » Ajoute après un long moment Derek. « On devrait y aller. »

* * *

« Pourquoi compagnon ? » Questionne Stiles à voix basse.

Derek hausse les sourcils et lance un regard à son petit-ami à moitié allongé sur lui. Ils ont trouvé refuge dans le salon, dans le canapé. Le feu crépite doucement dans l'âtre rendant l'atmosphère plus chaude et agréable. Derek a pris de quoi travailler et Stiles s'est allongé contre lui, immobile. Il semble apprécier la chaleur et le réconfort qui émanent du corps de son petit-ami. Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler. Il constate juste que ce mot semble le définir pour Derek. Seulement, ce n'est pas si courant à moins qu'ici en Angleterre on dise compagnon plutôt que petit-ami.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Finit par répondre le plus vieux en passant la main dans les cheveux de l'autre.

« Tu ne dis jamais petit-ami ou mon copain ou mon amoureux, note ça sonnerait étrange dans ta bouche ça fait un peu adolescente qui rêvasse ou encore mon amant... Quand tu parles de moi ou me parles tu dis compagnon. C'est étrange et pas courant comme appellation... » Explique en se redressant légèrement Stiles il cherche un contact visuel avec Derek lentement.

« C'est ce que tu es pour moi. » Répond sérieusement l'autre homme avec un second froncement de sourcil. Derek n'est pas sure de comprendre où veut en venir Stiles. « Ce qui te définit le mieux. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la porte de l'appartement claque et il se redresse. Il n'a pas honte de sa relation avec Derek et ce n'est sûrement pas un secret pour le groupe. Mais il se sent toujours embarrassé d'être démonstratif en face des autres. C'est qu'il sait que cela peut déranger un couple formé de deux hommes. Il a quelques souvenirs loin d'être agréables en tête, qui lui reviennent et qui font qu'il se lève. Le regard surpris de Derek le suit mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il a compris que Stiles tient à être discret et évite souvent trop de contact quand d'autres sont là. L'hyperactif attrape son verre avec un vague sourire et contourne le sofa pour se diriger vers la cuisine mais se stoppe net. Face à lui se tient bien droit avec un air sérieux qui n'a rien d'arrogant pour une fois, Jackson. Stiles tente un sourire malgré ses traits tirés et fatigués et ses yeux encore rougis. Il n'est pas sûr de convaincre et il ignore si son petit-ami a dit quelque chose aux autres à propos de... ce jour spécial. Avant qu'il ne formule une politesse de base, en prenant soin de ce qu'il va dire parce que Jackson est quelqu'un qui attend en général qu'on laisse une faille pour venir taquiner et prouver sa supériorité Stiles se retrouve enlacé étroitement. Il sursaute. Même s'il apprécie l'autre jeune homme, il n'a jamais eu un contact aussi rapproché avec lui. Il est toujours parti du principe que Jackson l'accepte parce que Lydia s'est entichée de lui et qu'il sort avec Derek. De plus, il est une proie facile pour l'autre quand il veut taquiner son monde. Il n'a jamais vraiment imaginé que l'arrogant sportif pouvait avoir une réelle affection pour lui. La surprise passée, Stiles rend son étreinte à son ami. C'est réconfortant et tendre, rien de forcé pour paraître bien. En fait, c'est relativement fraternel et naturel. Lentement, Jackson libère Stiles et lui offre un sourire sincère.

«Tu n'as pas entraînement ? » Questionne Derek qui n'a pas bougé un millimètre, si ce n'est qu'il les observe attentivement.

« Il gèle ! Je ne vais pas m'entraîner dehors par un temps pareil et tomber malade. » Argumente avec un air faussement choqué le sportif.

« Mais bien sûr... Pauvre chéri tout fragile. » Ironise l'aîné avec un petit ricanement.

« Je vais faire du café ! Ou du thé... Ou du chocolat chaud ? » Propose Stiles qui sent arriver vaguement la mini dispute.

Il faut reconnaître que si Jackson obéit et respecte Derek, ils ont tous les deux un caractère assez fort et dominant ce qui donne parfois lieu à des minis duels par forcément sympathiques. Du moins, du point de vue de Stiles c'est parfois assez ardu et blessant. Mais les deux autres ne semblent jamais se tenir rigueur. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, ce qui vole comme remarque entre Erica et Lydia n'est pas forcément plus chaleureux et peut être relativement blessant. Pour autant, elles passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'apprécient. Ils ont un fonctionnement qui échappe encore un peu à l'hyperactif. Mais il finira par décortiquer les rouages même du groupe auquel il appartient. Les deux autres le fixent un moment mais avant qu'un ne se décide à répondre, quelqu'un s'impose avec une douceur toute féminine, clôturant par là même le débat.

« Chocolat chaud pour tout le monde ! Les autres ne vont plus tarder. » Déclare avec délicatesse Allison, apparue dans le dos de Stiles. « Et je vais le préparer avec toi pendant que nos deux brutes préférées se disputent et cherchent à savoir qui est le chef... Accessoirement, on sait tous qui va gagner mas bon... Que veux-tu l'illusion de la jeunesse. »

Jackson se tourne, la fixe bouche entrouverte avant de faire une moue boudeuse colérique. Quant à Derek, il se contente d'arquer un sourcil et de sourire. Après un léger mouvement d'épaule, la jeune femme empoigne le bras de Stiles et l'attire à elle pour un câlin léger. Elle sent agréablement bon, quelque chose de fruité et boisé. Stiles se dit que c'est aussi la première fois qu'ils sont si proches. En général, avec les filles, il garde un peu ses distances même si Lydia s'appuie volontiers contre lui et qu'Erica lui plaque des bises sur les joues dès qu'elle le peut. Avec la jeune française, il est toujours resté loin. Une légère bise parfois, quelques messages mais rien de plus. Elle est discrète et souvent accaparée par Scott, qui lui voue un véritable amour contemplatif. Néanmoins, l'étreinte chaleureuse et féminine est rassurante. Il y a quelque chose de plus avec Allison, qu'il n'a pas trouvé dans les contacts physiques avec Jackson et Derek. Quelque chose qui rassure, qui dit clairement je sais ce que tu vis et je respecte ta douleur. Quand il lui rend enfin son étreinte, Stiles a l'impression qu'Allison, plus que personne, peut le comprendre.

« Je sais ce que ça fait... Un jour on en parlera si tu veux. » Murmure-t-elle contre son oreille avant de se reculer avec un sourire triste et des yeux brillant de larmes.

Et Stiles comprend d'un coup pourquoi c'est elle qui le réconforte le plus. Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il vit pour l'avoir vécu et même si sa gorge se serre, il hoche positivement de la tête et lui sourit. Le silence règne dans la pièce seulement brisé par le crépitement des bûches. Finalement, Stiles reprend vie et se dirige vers la partie cuisine, Alison sur ses pieds. Et c'est avec une nouvelle complicité et quelques rires qu'ils commencent à préparer le chocolat chaud pour tout le groupe.

* * *

Ils sont tous arrivés plus ou moins en même temps et le loft silencieux est devenu en un moment bruyant. Pourtant, Stiles apprécie de les entendre parler et se chamailler. Erica l'a étroitement enlacé à sa manière maternelle et protectrice. En fait, il a dû recevoir une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante de tout le monde, y compris Scott. C'est sûrement cette dernière qui l'a le plus étonnée. Lydia a ramené des films, uniquement des comédies reconnues et de valeur. Et puis, Derek a commandé des pizzas, histoire de manger tranquillement devant leur marathon cinématographique. Stiles papillonne des yeux, son regard passant sur tout le monde. Ils sont de nouveau assis sur le tapis moelleux, à se demander à quoi servent le canapé et les fauteuils, et en groupe devant un film. C'est une activité récurrente, qui sert à souder le groupe à première vue. De nouveau l'idée de la meute lui vient en tête et il sourit. Il penche doucement la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer sur l'épaule de Derek et l'observer un peu. Au bout de quelques instants, son petit-ami lui lance un regard et se penche pour embrasser sa joue tendrement.

Stiles se redresse un peu et soupire. La douleur est toujours là mais un peu plus sourde. En fait, la seule différence c'est qu'il n'y pense pas vraiment. Il est distrait et ne ressasse pas ses vieux démons. Ils ne lui en ont pas vraiment laissé le temps en réalité. Il réalise brusquement qu'il a été le centre d'attention de tout le monde depuis ce matin. Derek a loupé sa journée de travail à l'université pour rester avec lui, le consoler doucement par ses mots et ses étreintes. Ensuite, Jackson a préféré ne pas s'entraîner, alors qu'il porte une grande passion au sport, pour passer un peu plus de temps avec le groupe. Il s'est même montré sous un jour amusant sans venir taquiner Stiles. Allison aussi il a consacré sa soirée, préférant rester en cuisine à prépare un vrai goûter que d'être dans les bras de son petit-ami, qui n'a rien dit. L'esprit de l'hyperactif se met en marche et il arrive à retrouver des informations. Il est sûr qu'ils avaient tous quelques chose de prévu ce soir : il sait que Lydia a mentionné un travail de groupe à réaliser, il y a un restaurant et un cinéma aussi, une réunion entre sportifs... Mais ils sont tous là, assis par terre devant une vieille comédie à manger des pizzas.

Stiles papillonne de nouveau des yeux et se tend un peu, en pleine réflexion. La main de Derek glisse sous son pull et caresse gentiment sa peau chaude. Le pied de Lydia le frôle et elle plisse joliment du nez en le regardant, question muette pour savoir ce qui se passe. Par réflexe, il lui sourit. Parce que c'est simple et naturel de sourire quand on regarde Lydia. Parce qu'il se sent important, pas uniquement pour Derek et elle mais pour tout le monde et qu'il a sa place ici avec eux. Il fait partie du groupe, du clan suffisamment pour qu'on change ses plans pour le soutenir. Ils ont tous accepté son besoin de ne pas s'expliquer sur la raison de son état plus que déprimé. Ils ont respecté sa souffrance tout en essayant de le distraire et de le faire sourire. Si la journée s'est si bien passée, a été si calme malgré le fait qu'il soit si loin de chez lui, c'est grâce à eux.

Il fait partie de la famille en réalité. Il ne l'avait juste pas compris jusque maintenant. Ça réchauffe son âme brisée et ça apaise son cœur trop triste. Il le sent d'ailleurs qui s'affole un peu à l'idée même. Une seule larme roule sur sa joue, perle translucide et silencieuse qui est recueillie par Derek du bout des doigts. La pression se fait plus forte et le nez de son compagnon, pour parler comme lui, se perd dans son cou avant qu'il n'embrasse la peau chaude et fragile. Doucement, Stiles sourit. Il se sent un peu mieux que ce matin et demain sera sûrement encore meilleur. Et puis il les a, alors ça ne peut qu'aller mieux. Rasséréné, il reporte son regard sur l'écran plat tout en s'appuyant confortablement contre le torse solide de Derek.

* * *

Et fin du chapitre pas de la fic !

Contente d'y être arrivée.


End file.
